Flightmate
by TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: Elena is dragged on a trip to Europe by her friends Bonnie and Caroline. It is their LAST trip before graduation. After encountering a disaster, Elena is lost, scared, hopeless, tangled up in supernatural business and with Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the reason Tour Guide was in hiatus. This story is also how I got through this school year. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Maybe I Need A Break**_  
_

'Elena, let's go! You finished your homework hours ago, you don't have to study ahead!' Bonnie yelled from under the staircase. It had been half an hour since Bonnie last called Elena down. 'Caroline is on her way here and you are not even dressed! I can almost hear her yelling at you for being late.'

'I can't come today Bonnie,' Elena yelled back. 'I am studying for the test. I told you on the phone when you called in earlier this evening.'

'Well I know but you need to get out of this house for a bit! Don't you feel cooped up? And you're too smart for your own good. You don't need to get any smarter. Take a break from your life for once, Elena. Just get your ass down here!' Bonnie said, voice filled with frustration.

A thin, curvaceous brunette peered over the chestnut handrails. She had round brown eyes like a deer, straight curtain of hair and a thick bottom lip. She wore short PJs and a blue tank top. She was very annoyed. 'You know I want to get into Whitmore College, Bonnie. It's been what my whole life has been circling around! It's been my dream to study literature since I was a little girl and I am not going to let go of this opportunity just because I took a break. I'm not going to jeopardize my future and go on a 3 week Europe trip with you and Caroline!' Elena said, crossing her arms and watching her best friend with narrowed eyes.

'Okay miss Overdramatic Career Planner, your stupid test is next month and you've been at it for the past four weeks. This is our last get-away before graduation and I'm sure you want it to be memorable. You can come back and study for it. I am sure you'll do well,' Bonnie said, trying to convince her. 'You always do.' She said, smiling. Elena could practically see her puppy eyes from her place at the top of the stairs.

'Thanks but I'm sorry Bonnie. I'd rather study. I have twenty-four pages of notes, front and back that I have to memorize. I'm sorry but you and Care can go together right? It would be so much more fun!' Elena asked, injecting joy in her voice, hoping Bonnie'd agree. Bonnie silently glared at her, and opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by screeching rubber tires.

Looking outside the window, Bonnie and Elena watched as a blonde head in the driver's seat, made her way towards them.

'Well, Caroline's here. This should be fun.' Bonnie said sarcastically, flashing a now-you-are-doomed smile to her.

'Hi guys! Elena, why are you still not dressed? Shouldn't you be packed and ready to leave by now?' Caroline demanded; her voice high-pitched.

Elena knew that Caroline is going to freak out. So with a heavy heart, she said in a small voice, 'Caroline, I'm sorry but I was just telling Bonnie that I can't come. I have this thing-'

'YOU CAN'T COME? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME?' Caroline screamed. Elena and Bonnie flinched. 'Me and Bonnie have been planning this thing since what- freshman year? And you change your mind? You can't bail on us NOW! We're not leaving without you Elena Gilbert. And you can trust me when I say this: hell will freeze over before anyone cancels the Europe trip!' With those chilling words, Caroline Forbes stormed out of the house, yelling something about betrayal of trust.

'See?' Bonnie said after she left, 'now she's never going to let this go. So you get dressed, pack your stuff and come with us instead of letting your life pass you, or you get to regret not going to that trip when you were seventeen and hear her,' she gestured to the door, 'whine about what a horrible friend you are, for the rest of your life.' Elena didn't want to admit it but she was steadily succeeding in making Elena feel guilty.

'It's your choice.' Bonnie said and joined Caroline outside, into the warm summer.

Elena stood motionless in her spot. She didn't know what to do. Bonnie and Caroline's words sparked an intense debate in her head.

_Gaaaaah...but I have to study for this test! It's a make or break thing for me. This is the only way I can get into Whitmore College. But if I don't go, Caroline will probably bug me till my last breath. And anyways, I think I studied enough. I can always come back and study. Besides, it's been a long time since I've been on a vacation. Maybe I need to listen to Bonnie. Maybe I need a break._

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Elena stepped out of her house, onto the porch. Bonnie was consoling a hysterical Caroline outside her porch. Elena felt a twinge of guilt. She was the reason Caroline had turned into a weepy mess. She was going to make this right.

Elena walked forward cautiously. Bonnie and Caroline had their backs to her with Caroline's head on Bonnie's shoulder. She took a deep breath and started, 'Guys?'

Caroline and Bonnie turned around at her voice. Caroline's eyes were shining with hate and betrayal, Bonnie's more sorry and apologetic for the two of them. Elena stared at Caroline for a while, until she looked like she'd listen to her. Then, she smiled a wide smile. Watching her friend's face grow increasingly confused. It probably looked very insensitive to Care.

Then, Elena gave a subtle nod and smiled wider. 'I'm in. I want to come with you to Europe.' Bonnie and Caroline stared at Elena for a long time, assessing if she was serious. Realizing she was, they turned to look at each other in shocked joy. Caroline looked like a kid who got a free pass to Disney.

Suddenly, Elena couldn't breathe.

* * *

**Twitter: anupapaya (I tweet every TVD thursday)**  
**Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya **

**I finished writing the whole story so I'm not going to leave y'all hanging. *collective deep sigh***

**I update every Monday (because it is the worst day of the week so I want to give y'all something to maybe look forward to)**

**Music for the whole story: Don't Deserve Your Love by Plumb, Get Some by Lykke Li, ALL SONGS BY PLUMB, KAT GRAHAM, All Of Me by John Legend, Back In Time by VV Brown and this catchy song shot on the beach with a female artist that I can't remember the name of.**

**You came, you read, now you review! TALK AT ME.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_Studious E refuses to go on a road trip because she has to study. She hurts C's feelings and feels bad. So she decides to ditch her plans for once and agrees to go to Europe with B and C. But, after announcing her change of plans, she suddenly can't breathe.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Best Trip Of Your Life**

All of a sudden, Elena was engulfed in one of the strongest Care-bear hugs she had ever received in her entire life. Though she could barely breathe, she felt the joy Caroline was drowning her in.

'Thank you Elena!' she shrieked. 'This is going to be the best trip of your life, I promise!' Caroline was crying tears of joy.

'Hey what about me?' Bonnie said in a mock sad voice. She was grinning at the two of them; Elena saw the glee and relief in her eyes.

'Awww… sorry Bonnie! Group hug!' Caroline pulled Bonnie in, at last allowing Elena to breathe.

The three friends embraced on the Gilbert porch, warm summer air hazing their minds, faint evening light and the glow from Elena's house bathing them, unaware of what's in store.

* * *

'Hello ladies, thank for choosing to fly with Mystic Air' said the red-haired flight attendant, smiling politely as she passed them. The plane had two columns, around twenty rows of two seats. The artificial plane air entered Elena's nostrils, the soft sophisticated silence filled her ears. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie made their way through the aisle, searching for their seats.

'14A… 14B… 14C' Caroline read off their plane tickets. They stopped in front of a row of seats and looked at the seat numbers. There were 2 pairs of 2 seats, set on either side of the aisle. 14C was the aisle seat, separate from 14A and 14B. As they realized it, they glanced tentatively at each other.

'Ok, looks like one of us will have to sit alone.' Caroline said, in her usual blunt fashion. Bonnie and Elena peered at each other. They knew Caroline wasn't going to be the one.

It was either Bonnie or Elena. The air quickly filled with tension as they waited for someone to give in.

'Alright, alright I'll sit alone,' Elena finally said. _I'll have some quiet._ She said to her girlfriends, 'I won't be doing a lot of talking anyways.'

Bonnie and Caroline looked at her apologetically.

'Seriously, I'll be fine! I brought my books for situations like these,' she patted her bag. 'Besides, it's not like we're sitting on the opposite ends of the plane. I'll be on the other side of the aisle!' Elena said, smiling. She began fishing her books.

Bonnie finally spoke up. 'Okay Elena, but if you want to switch, just ask. Okay?' Elena smiled, and nodded her assertion.

Turning back to her seat, Elena fished out all the books she needed and placed them her seat. Holding her bag over her head, she reached up to stuff it into the luggage rack. It was over three feet above her head. She stood on her tiptoes and was swaying under the bag's weight. Just as she was tipping it over the rim, someone brushed past her, bumping into her leg.

She tripped and crashed onto the floor. The bag smartly missed her and landed on the stranger's head, rolling off and smashing his toe, making him wince.

'OWWWWW!' he yelled, rubbing his foot in pain.

'Sorry!' Elena said, her voice many pitches higher than usual. 'Are you okay?' she asked him softly.

His head was bent away from her as he tried to ease the pain away from his toe. After she spoke, the man looked up and Elena's eyes widened with surprise. He had an angry expression on his face, but that did not hinder the effect of his dark beauty. He was wearing a black John Varvatos t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. She could see his muscles. His black leather pants snugly fit his lower half. He had cheekbones as sharp as a knife and a distinctive jaw line. Elena thought that if he stood very still, he could pass for a Greek statue. His pale skin contrasting with his thick black eyelashes and black eyebrows, his midnight-black hair, made her head spin. But what caught her attention were his eyes.

_You only see those eyes once in a lifetime._

Elena felt as if she was floating on her hormones. Her sensible side told her not to stare but, she just couldn't help herself. He had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. Their contrast with his other features was overwhelming. She wondered if they were contacts and if they were, she doubted any man-made contacts would have such as an impact on her. She found herself trying to assign a name to his eye color. Misty blue, she brainstormed. But the blue in his irises seemed to be in constant motion. _How does that happen?_ Gazing into his eyes was like watching the waves of the ocean, through soft misty blue smoke. That was as closest as the English language could come to describe them.

'No, but I'll survive,' the handsome stranger spat out, his rudeness forcing her back to reality. Elena caught herself replaying the last moments in her head, trying to figure out what she asked. Swooning over his two gloriously blue vision tunnels, was not a good thing when you're trying to maintain a conversation.

'I'm sorry,' Elena replied, talking to his feet. She picked up her bag. Standing on her toes, she tried once again to tip it over. After several tries, the bag did not stray further than the edge.

Elena felt sudden heat on her back. She turned around only to come face-to-face with him. She swiftly turned around, trying to avoid eye contact.

His hand nudged hers away from her bag. 'Let me do it,' he said, and easily picked the bag and pushed it into the overhead bin.

Somewhere in her mind, Elena retained basic manners. 'Thanks,' she muttered, moving away from his overwhelming presence as quickly as possible, plopping down in the seat next to the window.

He however, did not move. Elena looked at him from the corner of her eye.

'Well this day just keeps getting better and better,' he said sarcastically, clasping a ticket. '14D. You are sitting in my seat.'

Elena stared at him spellbound. _Was it possible to screw up this badly in succession? _

'Sure yeah,' she said, standing up and trying to walk in the limited legroom. A pair of hands grabbed her waist and forced her down on her seat. As Elena looked up, outraged, Damon brushed past her legs and occupied the seat next to her.

_Who did he think he was?_

'Hey! She was moving, you don't have to be rude,' Caroline said, coming to her rescue. Bonnie stood behind her and glared at him with narrowed eyes.

The blue-eyed stranger slowly turned around, eyebrows raised in incredible amusement. Elena watched Caroline and Bonnie's eyes widen as they got a good look. _I know, who knew he was a jerk?_

'I've had a no good- very bad day. My foot got squished under this woman's bag and I'm sorry if I don't feel like engaging in teen drama right now.' He rudely replied. Talking to a glaring Bonnie, he said, 'so why don't you just leave me alone and discuss the latest episode of Gossip Girl with blondie?' He turned around and bee-lined to his window seat beside Elena and with a scowl sat down beside Elena, who was still standing.

She couldn't believe what just happened.

_Great.__ I have to sit beside a total jackass for 7 hours._

* * *

**14D? Damon? See what I did there?**

Also, I hate travelling by plane because I always get sick or get bored. I wanted to write met-on-a-plane AU and there is a severe lack for this couple.

**Twitter: anupapaya**  
**Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya**

**You came, you read, now you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_B, C and E are on a plane to take them on the journey of their lives- a trip to Europe. However, they meet a sexy stranger who is pissed at Elena for dropping her luggage on his foot. He acts like a total d-bag but Elena has to put up with him because they have to sit together for the next 7 hours.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Great First Flight**

Accepting her fate and fully knowing that neither Bonnie nor Caroline would switch with her, she sat. She let out a soft sigh. She looked over to give Bonnie the why-is-it-always-me face. But, Bonnie was otherwise engaged in a whispered conversation with Caroline. Elena turned around, minding her own business. Suddenly she felt her phone buzz. Elena got her Samsung Captivate out and checked her messages. She had 1 unread message.

_Jenna: Elena I got your note. I am slightly worried but I know you'll be fine with Bonnie and Caroline. Text me when you get there._

'All passengers please switch off your phones, laptops and other electrical devices. The plane will take off in 10 minutes. Thank you for flying with Mystic Air,' a cool female voice announced in a well-practiced tone. Elena quickly put away her phone and stared at the seat in front of her. In her hurry to get out of the house as soon as possible to please Caroline, she only just remembered to leave Jenna a note. She was gone the last two weeks on her honeymoon with Alaric.

It was a weird day when Elena got home from school only to find Jenna kissing her history teacher, a box of opened Chunky Munky melting behind them on the dining table. Jenna tried to be indiscreet but their lips detached only after the door closed. Alaric turned bright red and awkwardly, walked away while Jenna tried to explain herself to Elena. After the initial shock, Elena told Jenna that she was fine with it and as long as she got a heads up, she was cool with them. She didn't want to ruin Jenna's chances at love just because it was her history teacher and not on-and-off boyfriend Logan Scumfell.

She was so happy when she saw the silver ring on Jenna's hand a few months later. She knew to warn Jenna the engagement was a bit too early, but after Jenna spilled the beans that she and Alaric had been seeing each other for five months before Elena walked in on them, she was overjoyed. Elena was surprised she didn't notice them. She just assumed she was getting over Logan. _Bonnie was right. I am too cooped up in my room._

As the plane cruised on the runway, Elena realized that she didn't tell Bonnie or Caroline that she'd never travelled on a flight before. They didn't ask. However, they were her friends. Although they did push her around, they were always there for her. She was part of an great trio. Elena hoped Caroline and Bonnie did not look at her right then, because then she'd have to pretend to not be having a nervous breakdown. The nausea was waiting at the bottom of her throat; ready to spill out at the slightest movement. _Calm down_, she told herself. _Tons of people do this every single day._

_Yeah but I'm not tons of people. And if I can't hold it in, I'm going to throw up and there's no way I can hide it from him. _

'All passengers please fasten your seatbelts. The flight is ready for takeoff.' The cool voice cut off as the plane began its run. It started gliding smoothly over the runway. _See? It's not so bad. _Elena focused on a spot and took deep breaths, calming herself. It worked.

Everything stopped.

The engines fired up and now the plane hurtled full-speed down the runway. _Please take off, hurry up, make it stop. _Instead the plane kept speed-gliding ahead and Elena thought her seat was to tear from the bottom of the plane, sending her flying due to the inertia. The blaring sound grew even louder. An uncomfortable vacuum filled her ears like a sound filter. Elena thought she couldn't take it anymore. She felt the wheels leave the tar and-

A hand grabbed hers and she was flying.

Elena took a deep breath, clinging on to the hand, her senses focused on not throwing up and not levitating. Her ears suddenly cleared with a pop. The hand left hers at the same moment she opened her eyes. A whirring sound filled her ears and Elena turned to her right. She observed the man beside her - he was ignoring her. Gazing past her flightmate and out the window, she watched as the people and houses got tinier and tinier by the minute. He was also gazing at the landscape, a sad expression on his face. He looked so sad that Elena's soft side wanted to comfort him. But, she remembered his earlier behaviour. _He deserves it._ But there was such deep pain in his eyes. It was too much for her.

She looked out the window again. They were surrounded by thick white fluffs. Elena felt surreal. It was exactly like in the photographs.

She looked to her left and saw Bonnie and Caroline smiling at her. Glancing towards her right, she saw male beauty. They were in the midst of clouds, almost 30000 ft above sea level.

_As long as he doesn't open his mouth, this is going to be a great first flight._

Elena did not want to get out her book just yet, since her brain was unable to process words due to her current surroundings. So, resting her books on her lap, she tilted the chair back. She couldn't help grinning at the level of comfort in the plane. Everything seemed so familiar and felt exactly like she imagined. The thought gave her no comfort and she fazed into a deep sleep.

* * *

_'Elena!'_

_'Matt, hey!'_

_'Hey do you think you could come to the old cemetery in the woods? Me, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and some buddies are having a par-tay!' Matt punched the air with excitement. Her Matt._

_'Oh… uh Matt, today's family night, remember? I can't- I mean my mom won't let me!'_

_'Oh. Can you talk to her and just come? Please?' he looked at her with his baby blue eyes._

_'Ummm…'_

_'Please? It'll be a lot more fun if you're there!'_

_'OKAY! Okay! Fine! I'll be there!' she giggled at his childlike excitement._

_'Love you Elena! You're the best! See you in 10!'  
_

* * *

Elena smelt something good. Amazingly, deliciously good. She opened her eyes and blinked. Her head was resting on someone's shoulder. Firm but soft. She didn't want to pull away. She was still too sleepy to lift her head up. Whoever it was smelt heavenly! It was a mixture of citrus... lavender and did she detect a hint of musk? Fully regaining consciousness, she tilted her head up, encountered a very cocky smile under a set of very blue eyes and stopped breathing.

She'd seen that blue before.

'Oh GOD!' She leaned away from him. Of all the people in the world, she had to fall asleep on his shoulder. Well, he was sitting right beside her.

Surprisingly, he didn't seem upset or prick-y. She looked back at him and prepared herself for his verbal onslaught. On the contrary, she saw his eyes twinkle with- _was he smiling at me_?

_Yes, indeed he was._

His cocky smile widened as Elena's face showed embarrassment to confusion to anger.

'Stop smiling!' Elena whispered as angrily as she could, only causing him to widen his Cheshire cat smile.

'I know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool.' He said cockily doing the… wiggly eye thing. _How does he do that?_

'No, I was not!' she said angrily. 'I was-' Why must she tell him? She was not going to waste her time arguing with this man. 'Never mind. Sorry for dozing off on your shoulder. That wasn't very decent of me.' She said, looking straight into his eyes. If he was going to embarrass her, Elena wanted to tell him he couldn't.

'No it was not,' he said, a smile threatening to break out over his lips. 'We haven't officially met. I'm Damon.' He said, a finger pointing at his chest. Elena looked at him. It wasn't an unusual name but she didn't think he was a Damon. She couldn't think of a suitable name for him really. His beauty temporarily disabled her mind. _Thank god, he was a douche. It's not fair for someone to be a good person as well as attractive._

But now that he said it, Damon suited him.

'You must be Elena.' He guessed, completely surprising her.

'How do you know my name?' she asked, slightly alarmed.

'It was on your bag. Elena.' His cocky smile had returned.

'Well someone observed.' Elena said, amused.

'My eyes do much more than turn on women you know,' he said, winking at her. Elena narrowed her eyes in disbelief. So he did know the effect he has on women. _Well that's just worse isn't it?_

Damon however already moved on. He looked down to her lap and snatched one of her books, before she could even move.

'Call of the Wild' he said, appraising the book. 'You re-reading this?' he asked her.

'No,' Elena said, reaching for her book, even though she was re-reading it. _What's it to him?_ He annoyingly held it above her reach. She had to stand or straddle him (read: embarrass herself) to get it.

'Give me that! Just-' she almost yelled, yanking his hand down with one hand and grabbing her book with another. She got it, but Damon's smile didn't waver.

'Ooo who is this?'

Elena shifted her gaze at his hand. A picture of her and Matt, in his car. First day of freshman year.

'NO!' Elena yelled this time, successfully managing to get it out of his hand. She looked at the picture. Memories hit her like a tornado. She remembered her dream and she felt her vision go blurry._ Stop it Elena._ _You already fell asleep on his shoulder; you don't need to break down too._

'Answer my question.' Damon demanded.

'What question?'

'Who is this?' He asked, pointing to her picture, which Elena pulled out of his reach.

'It's not important!' she yelled, exasperated by this man. 'And even if it was, why would I tell someone like you?'

Elena knew she'd been rude. At that moment, at that emotionally unstable moment, she didn't care. His eyes suddenly lost their spark. His body stiffened in obvious hurt. Immediately he tuned out.

Elena was very taken aback by him. _He is so… bipolar_. He went from playful to angry to indifference within five seconds. However, she didn't want to talk to him anymore. She took the opportunity to snatch her bag away from him. She expected him to snap out of it any second, clutching the bag tighter.

He actually looked away.

Puzzled, she put her picture in the bag and looked back at him. He was scrutinizing the clouds outside his window, lost in his own world.

_Yes, definitely bipolar._

* * *

'Ma'am, Sir, your lunch is here. Would you like vegetarian or non-veg?' A tall brunette airhostess said, dragging a trolley full of food behind her. Elena looked at Damon, checking if he was going to order first. His face was still as stone.

'Non-veg, I guess' Elena said, still looking at him, waiting for an answer. He didn't respond._ I didn't piss him off that bad, did I? He's got to know how much of a prick he'd been!_

She returned to looking at the tray, her stomach growling.

The air hostess leaned over and first placed the tray in front of Damon. He sprung back to life when he noticed her. He considered the food. He smiled, doing the eye thing again. Elena observed the air hostess' reaction. Her eyes widened for a long time, and the line of sight between them could be lit on fire, it was that combustible. Elena felt like she was intruding on something private. Also, she was slightly disconcerted that he snapped out of his head because he decided to flirt, not because he was actually sorry. The air hostess noticed my awkward position, got embarrassed and bent behind the food trolley, fishing for my food.

'Do you have no manners whatsoever?' Elena whispered irritated, watching Damon tucking his napkin. The contrast of bad boy and napkin was as weird as it was cute.

Damon looked up at her grinning, their impasse a few moments ago completely forgotten. 'Hey it's not my fault that some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm,' he said full of himself. He finished, 'and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift.' he forked a meatball and chewed it, his eyes casually fixed on her.

Elena rolled her eyes and smirked. _What a player._

The brunette reappeared with Elena's tray. She placed it on her side but what Damon didn't notice was a paper napkin left under Damon's tray. Watching the brunette wheel the trolley forwards, Elena couldn't stop gaping at her forwardness. Even Caroline wasn't so indiscreet. She looked over at Damon only to find him busy munching his food.

Damon stopped stuffing food in his mouth when he felt her eyes on her. 'What?' he questioned, still chewing the food.

'You know you can't just lead her on…' Elena said, watching his Adam's apple rise and fall as he swallowed. She snapped out of it and pulled the paper napkin from under his tray. She read it, smirked and handed it over, an explain-yourself look on her face.

'Oh!' he exclaimed. 'Andy Starr...' he read the note. He turned around, grinned slowly at the retreating back of the waitress, folded the note and slid it in his pocket. The cocky smirk was etched on his face.

Elena was amazed.

_What a player.  
_

* * *

**UPDATE EVERY MONDAY! Also, YAYY summer is finally here!**

**Twitter: anupapaya  
Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya**

**You came, you read, now you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, B and C are going to Europe. Damon and Elena are in adjacent seats. An important person in Elena's past is revealed. Elena falls asleep on Damon's shoulder, much to her embarrassment The food tray arrives. Damon flirts with the hostess Andie, ending with her leaving her number._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unspoken-Unwritten-Non-Negotiable Deal from Hell**

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. Could he be any vainer? _Woah_, _I sounded like Chandler. I watch too much Friends_. She gobbled her meatballs and tuna sandwich. Food takes her mind off of her problems. One of them - the human sitting next to her.

No. Apparantly, even food is not strong enough to distract her fixated mind.

She noticed him out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her eat, with a burning hunger in his eyes. Elena swallowed.

'Do you want something?' Elena asked him, trying to keep her heart rate under control.

Being gazed at in that manner was new to her. She never thought she'd be getting any attention after her parents died, plus she broke up with Matt. Jeremy couldn't deal with the loss of their parents, just like her. He turned to drugs. Elena was worried for him but she was helpless because she can't offer comfort to someone when there was none to start with. She turned into a complete recluse - she didn't want to become like her brother. She was suddenly the adult in the house. She had to be strong for her brother. She knew if she ever got out of denial, she'd break down. So she converted all her pain, loss and heartbreak into fuel and energy to get good grades and scholarships. It was the only method that worked for her.

Damon didn't respond. He continued eating her with his eyes.

'Hello? Damon? You there?' she waved a hand in front of Damon's face.

He blinked. Suddenly his eyes were wide like he was a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He'd been staring. Elena realized he wasn't staring to piss her off. He genuinely was staring... because...

He said nothing but just dropped his eyes to his food. He started shoveling food into his mouth with a speed that didn't allow any space for conversation.

Elena knew when she was being dismissed. But it was her turn to piss him off. Just as she was going to expose him, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She got out her phone and opened her new message. It was from Caroline.

_You calling dibs on Mr. Sex on legs or can I have a go?_

Elena looked over at Caroline and stuck her tongue out in disgust. She typed back:

_You like him? Care he is a douche/player! Didn't you and Bonnie catch that 15 minutes ago?_

Caroline wrote back:

_But he is so haaaawt. And he could have been in a bad mood: maybe he needs a friend to cheer him up. ;)_

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend's text. She let out a sigh and typed back:

_Fine. But whatever happens, it's on you._

Caroline had a wide smile on her face as she read Elena's text. She threw a thumbs up in her direction and mimed switching places. Elena nodded, smiling slightly. When Caroline was excited, everyone around her felt it. She collected her bag and food tray and got up.

'Where do you think you're going?' a smooth voice demanded her.

'Well,' she thought of telling him. _Naaa. _'I am done with you annoying me and flirting with everyone you meet, so I'm leaving,' she smirked. Damon looked hurt but when she smirked, he smouldered back in equal fervour. 'Caroline's going to be here me. So please try not to annoy her,' Elena said, serious then.

Damon's smoulder didn't waver. 'Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes,' he retorted with his usual smart-ass attitude. 'I don't annoy people. I bring out their inner feistiness and make them look it right in the eye,' he said, raising his eyebrows at the right point to emphasize.

_Damn, he was right. _She hated him but her stomach began doing something it had not done in a very long time. Her heart was hopping wildly in her ribcage and her stomach contracted inwards, frantically trying to control her bodily reactions. She wasn't going to let him win.

'Admit it Damon. You make excuses to cover up. This is not me being feisty. This is me being a normal human being with a non-infinite tolerance level. This is me telling you that you are a prick and I am not putting up with it.' Elena turned her back on a stupefied Damon, walked across the aisle past Caroline and sat down in her seat. She turned sideways to look at Damon who was still in shock and staring at her. She felt light-headed at having out-spoken sex-on-legs, as Caroline so crudely labeled him. She high-fived her inner self.

Feeling a pair of eyes boring into the side of her head, she turned around to notice Bonnie looking at her with… awe? Devotion?

Elena let out a huff.

'What? He deserved it!' she said, adamantly defending herself. She didn't want to think that she let herself get carried away.

Bonnie simply grinned at her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Elena leaned over just enough to see how Caroline and Damon were doing but not enough so it's obvious and she'd be spotted. However, her view was blocked by Caroline's legs. Looking up, she met Caroline's cold eyes.

'Hello Ele-na,' she said.

'Hey Caroline! How did it go?' She did not want to hear that Damon did something Damon-y.

But of course.

'How did it go?' Caroline asked, her tone slightly crazy. 'Well, let me see. You completely blew him off and he is pissed. And I get called a shallow, useless, waste of space.' She said, her voice breaking.

Elena couldn't believe his guts. How could he say that to someone? He judged one of her best friends and in Elena's eyes, he deserved nothing but the worst. She was so mad; she wanted to snap Damon's neck right then.

'Care I'm so sorry,' she stood to hug Caroline. But Caroline backed away.

'Please... Caroline,' Elena followed her. They were standing in the aisle, speaking softly, trying to appear nonchalant and not intense. 'Damon's a jerk. Don't let him get to you.' Elena tried to comfort her friend. 'How can I fix this?' she asked her desperately. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Damon smiling as he stared out the window.

'I don't know Elena. You can't.' Caroline said emotionless, ending their conversation with an uncomfortably loud finality. She shuffled past Bonnie, handing her Elena's bag and food tray before plopping down in her seat. She stared out the window, looking like she'd never take her eyes off of it.

'Bonnie-' Elena started.

'Elena I told you. You have to fix this. I don't know how but you're going to have to get him to apologize. Properly to Caroline's face.'

She's kidding right? There's no way that's going to happen. _But hey, where is that Gilbert optimism_?

Elena took a deep breath and memorizing Caroline's face, she said to herself.

_Bring it on, mission impossible: get Damon Salvatore to apologize._

Elena took her bag and food tray from Bonnie and walked stealthily towards Damon. He had a bottle of bourbon which only served to increase Elena's anxiety. It explained his rudeness to Caroline, but that didn't make it okay.

'Look who's back,' he said sarcastically, still pouring his bourbon and drinking all of it in one gulp.

Elena wanted to yell at him but caught herself in time. 'Are you sure you want to drink so much? How did you manage to get that in the plane anyway?' her voice got increasingly concerned for him. She tried guilting him. 'Damon? I know you're better than that, come on,' Elena said hopefully motivating him to stop without sounding too bossy again.

'That's where you are wrong Elena,' he said, glancing sideways at her. He poured himself another glass, then changed his mind and drank straight from the bottle. 'Why do you care so much anyway? I thought you weren't one of the "easy" ones.'

Elena stayed silent. As he took another mouthful, she had to make him stop. She focused on what she was here for. She didn't want Caroline to get a drunk-apology.

'Damon stop,' she said, slowly but firmly taking the bottle out of his hands.

'No… no... ' he said like a kid who watched his favorite toy being taken away. His face turned cold and angry.

'Why are you doing this? You've made your point; I am a terrible person that is so mean to people. Aren't you happy lecturing me? About-what was it?' he mockingly tapped his finger on his cheek and gazed upwards. 'Oh I know! I flirt with pretty faces so I can sleep with them, how you are immune to me and nothing I say can please you.' Elena opened her mouth to say something but Damon cut her off.

'How did that make you feel Elena? Happy? Like you _won_?' he said, his words cutting and frying themselves in Elena's memory. 'You judged me. I know I hurt blondie's feelings. But newsflash! I don't care! So you can stop expecting me to play the good guy because it's you who's asking' he said. Elena stared at him, the familiar rising of guilt in her oesophagus. 'Give me my bourbon back. _Now_.' He said, widening his eyes to emphasize his point. He looked threatening and Elena was intimidated but she acted cool. She held the bourbon out of his reach, refusing to hand it over. She got out of her seat, and Damon collapsed on it, trying to grab the bottle. He stretched out over both their seats, in an attempt to snatch the bottle from her hands, too buzzed to properly stand up. After a few seconds of trying, he collapsed on the seats, seemingly content with where he was.

'Look Damon, I'm… sorry for what I said earlier,' she said, his eyelids closing and opening slowly. He was staring at her. 'But if you think that I judged you,' Elena said, feeling the guilt get to her, 'then show me real you. I want to know the Damon that can be a good guy with manners- not the cocky crude and emotionless jackass. Apologize to Caroline and I'll believe that there might be something redeemable about you.'

Elena studied his face, hoping like hell that she'd had gotten through to him. Damon thought over her words. He thought hard. Then, suddenly his eyes lit up and a wide smile spread on his face.

'Ok fine. I'll behave.' He said rolling his eyes. 'I will apologize to Caroline. I might even be sincere about it.' He said in a confident tone. Elena knew he wasn't finished. The evil glint in his eyes and his you-are-so-dead smile that grew wider and wider as each silent second passed was a clear sign that he was about to suggest an offer that was inherently unagreeable.

'And you will do this if…?' Elena said, egging him on.

'You are smart, Gilbert.' Damon said his eyes twinkling flirtily. Elena almost got distracted by that. He was practically giggling; it was like he knew he had her.

'I bring school books on a vacation,' she replied trying to be the cocky one for once. 'What is your offer?'

'Yeah because books are what make you smart,' he said sarcastically. 'Let's see your brilliant brain at work. Here's my proposal. Oh and btw that means by the way,' Elena rolled her eyes, 'it is non-negotiable. You take it or leave it,' he said, letting his sentence to sink in.

Non-negotiable just deep-rooted Elena's fear that she was definitely not going to like it. It surprised her that he paused, waiting for her to accept his yet-unspoken-unwritten-non-negotiable deal from hell. _Well, that's not happening until she knows what it is!_

'What do you want exactly?' she said finally, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He smiled at her for a long second. Elena maintained her cool, calm and collected gaze. He finally broke the silence.

'If you want me to _sincerely_ apologize to Caroline, you'll have to kiss me.'

* * *

**HEY who's crazy-voting for Delena in the Eonline contest? We are nominated for best kiss, sexiest moment, tear-jerker, most heartbreaking moment, best actor drama and best actress drama. COME ON GUYS KEEP VOTING AS HARD AS YOU CAN! We have to win the sexiest moment which Klaroline is beating. Don't get me wrong, I love Klaroline and that scene was hot, but it didn't make me tingly, squealy and light-headed like Firebreather.**

**Song for the chapter: 365 days - ZZ Ward**

**SHADOW ME.**  
**Twitter: anupapaya**  
**Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya**  
**YouTube (fanvideos): /user/anupyathekiddo**

**I like big reviews and I cannot lie! You came, you read, now you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, C and B are on a trip to Europe. D hurts C's feelings when she tries to flirt with him. E is blamed for this and she wants to get D to apologize to C to make it up to her. However, D proposes a non-negotiable deal. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: You Might Be Likeable**

Elena stood in her spot, shocked. She felt herself floating away and watching her shell-shocked version from above.

_He is crazy Elena! You are not going to kiss him ok? Calm down. Everything's fine. _

_Right yeah_, said that annoying voice that Elena thought she'd killed. _Because Damon is just going to let you back out. You're totally not going to regret _it_, if you turn him down, right? Come on Elena! It's just one kiss! What's the big deal?_

'Oh God.' She breathed, falling back, supporting her body on the armrest of the seat behind her, the loud war of words in her head not helping her in the slightest.

'Why do you… want me to kiss you?' Elena whispered, trying to make sense of his request. 'What happened to me hurting your feelings earlier? You don't like me, remember? Let's not forget that. Let's not forget your obvious disgust of having to sit next to me!' she folded her hands, watching him with narrowed eyes.

'I wasn't disgusted honey, I just succeeded to piss you off,' he enunciated. 'And who said anything about not liking you?'

Damon was still stretched out over their seats. Elena's eyes softened. He sat up slowly, using her seat as leverage. Rubbing his eyes and stretching. Damon…was cute... when he wanted to be. it is important to note that when it comes to Damon, nothing is just _cute. _Elena got an eyeful of his muscles in action, throwing her off for an instant. She surfaced when he gestured, inviting her to sit beside him. Elena was very curious as to how drunk Damon behaved.

_Is he going to tell her why he was so mean? He wants to make amends? And most of all, explain why he wants a damn kiss? All his previous actions had made it perfectly clear that he didn't like me and wanted me gone. Now this? Bipolar much?_

Elena cautiously moved forward, watching Damon for any sudden movements.

He remained motionless. After she was next to him, he turned to face her completely. Elena tried not to move. He muttered something incomprehensible. Elena moved closer. He seemed to appreciate her action since a wide, toothy grin broke out over his face. Elena noticed a dimple there. How did she not see that before? _Oh right. I was too obsessed with his eyes and bad boy glory._

She couldn't stop herself. She smiled back.

He leaned closer and looked at her through his eyelashes, one finger to his lips. 'Sssshhhh' he said, giggling like he was about to share her darkest secret. Few moments later, his face sobered up and Elena's heart dug into her back.

'Elena, I have to tell you something,' he spoke slowly, eyes fluttering heavily.

'The reason I was so mean to you earlier was because I…' his face contorted with emotion. He was a panther who wanted to be loved. Damon was an insecure man who needed to be hugged. Oh, it was more than that. He wanted… a friend. She didn't want to think 'love' since she was not touching that one. Being in one relationship uptil now, Elena had more than enough experience on how it succeeded to break her. _I'm not going to think about that now. Only one person pained by past memories at a time. _

'It's okay, ssshh' she whispered, trying to comfort him, her hand halfway to touch his John Varvatos- clad shoulder. However, she stopped herself. Feeling bad for him, or feeling empathy of any kind proved harmful to her. It was her weak spot. That's how she ended up dating Matt. His mother left him for some guy named Pete and Elena remembered the day he called her. Long story short; understanding leads to friendship leads to love, which guaranteed ends in heartbreak. No way that's happening. Not again.

Damon put a hand around her neck as he pulled her close. He rested his head on her shoulder. Elena felt his warm breath on her neck. At this point, she remembered Caroline's words of wisdom when she told her about Matt. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, _sex_. She laughed it off with Bonnie. It wasn't her style. It was plain Caroline. In Elena Gilbert's rulebook, boys mean heartbreak… and loss… and _pain_. Her heart was not being broken again. Damon Salvatore was a guy- a Greek God, sorry- who impacted her but that meant nothing if Elena wasn't ready for romantic intimacy. His supreme hotness and PhD in flirting and smooth-talking should not play a factor in her judgement of him as a person. No way is that going to influence her decision to not kiss him.

'Wait.'

'Hmm mmm.'

Elena took a deep breath. The hairs on the back of his neck danced and Elena pulled away. 'Damon, I know this is really hard for you to hear but… I don't buy it.' She proclaimed, trying to convince herself more than him.

Damon sat up straight as a log, reluctantly, looking confused. 'What do you mean you don't buy it?' His forehead creased in confusion, 'What are you talking about?'

'This whole I-am-lonely-and-nobody-loves-me act. You seduced that air hostess within seconds; she left you her phone number for god's sake! If you always have women fall that quick for your… charms,' she trailed off, for the lack of a better word, 'then there is no way in hell that you are lonely. Nor will you ever be.' A rush of excitement flowed through her. Confidence and empowerment was Elena when calling someone on their bullshit. That situation was different. Her brain functioned properly when her heart swooned and fainted, a bodily miracle for which Elena was thankful. Effectively supporting her arguments with specific examples, not in school but also in her personal life - she was extremely proud of herself.

'You say that like you know me' he replied, looking away. Momentarily stunned that he hadn't responded with anger or passion, Elena didn't want to unleash her sass on him. Truthful and open, Elena stared at him as she repeated his words in her head. He merely stated them, like a fact. A heavy truth.

'Maybe if you let someone know you,' Elena coerced, finding her empathy under the many layers of defences, 'Let them see past the jackass Damon and the flirty Damon and the drinking-his-sorrows-with-bourbon Damon to finally close in on the real Damon,'_ whom I meet now and then in flashes_, 'all hope won't be lost. You might be likeable,' Elena said, smiling at the end.

Damon looked up, hope etched on his face, his cockiness returning as fast as her heart beating. Elena recognized it as a defense mechanism.

Damon chuckled.

'You just told me you liked me, El-ena,' he said her name rolling it off his tongue, pale pink lips curving in a flirty smirk.

The warm feelings sucked out of her in a blink. Elena fumed. She wanted to wipe it off his smirk. She wanted to tell him to cut it - they were never going to happen. She wanted to strangle his neck until he gave

'Maybe I did like you. You know, around two minutes ago. Before you disgusted me with your non-negotiable, take it or leave it deal' she threw his words at him, tilting her head. He degraded her by blackmailing a kiss. It might have been alright if he joked about it. She was not a kissogram or a call-girl and she expected to not be treated like one.

'Disgusted? Really, Elena? Is that how you feel?' He bolted from his seat. 'Excuse me,' he said curtly to a confused Elena.

'Where are you going?' she inquired.

'If you are disgusted by the thought of kissing me plus you really think that low of me; fine. I don't care.' He uttered each word a powerful blow, constructed and fired to knock her down. 'I will go and apologize to Caroline. Happy?' he spit out, squeezing between Elena and the chair, striding over to Bonnie and Caroline's.

_What just happened?_

Elena's eyes were as wide as an owl. She certainly felt a strange need to fight and argue with that man. However at his words, she considered the possibility that he might be more than a douche. She broke through occasionally and then, she'd hurt his feelings. In the midst of everything, she focused on one thing. Victory. Damon agreed to apologize to Caroline. Without any incentive.

No strings attached.

_Mission impossible: accomplished._ _Great job Elena_. Her inner self threw a well-earned punch in the air, the blocked part accusing her of being a heartless monster at the same time.

Nervous, Elena fixed her eyes on the situation before her. She bent forward trying to see Caroline over Bonnie. Hand over her mouth, Caroline stared out the window. She felt Damon tap on her shoulder - Bonnie visibly flinched at his proximity, Caroline jumped in her seat. Realizing who it was, she frowned and turned back to glaring at poofy white clouds floating outside the glass window.

Damon tried again, but she stayed in her place like a rock.

'Caroline, will you look at me?' Damon muttered, exhausted and annoyed. Caroline turned to face him completely.

'What do you want Damon? Come here to hurt me some more?' Caroline spat bitterly, piercing him with her eyes.

Damon's eyebrows lifted up. 'Caroline…Just hear me out ok. I- uhh I just wanted to um…' Elena watched him trying to come up with an appropriate word. Elena physically felt Damon's awkwardness at apologizing. She figured he'd rarely done it before. Caroline still glared at him, trying to fry him with her mascara-lined eyes. 'apologize.' He finished in a low voice, fumbling with his fingers.

Elena stopped breathing. The sound of air leaving her body drowned what little she could hear.

Caroline seemed to soak in his words. Damon remained standing next to Bonnie's seat and judging from his face, clearly cursing Elena internally. The long silence broke with muffled laughter.

Caroline was laughing at Damon as she stood up from her seat.

'Damon Salvatore, the egomaniac who earlier defined me as a 'shallow, useless, waste of space, you have asked for my forgiveness,' Elena grinned at Caroline's flair for dramatics, 'I forgive you.' She announced, as though Damon was then free to live. 'Before you are completely forgiven, I want to know your opinion,' she paused, smiling at him. She gleefully looked at Bonnie who was sitting clueless of her intentions as Elena. Glancing back at Damon, she whispered theatrically, 'what do you think of Caroline Salvatore?'

Damon's eyebrows shot up. He smiled incredulous, when Caroline began giggling. Elena suppressed a giggle herself. Damon's face was priceless and worth it for Caroline to joke around.

'Thank you Caroline' he breathed softly, with a genuine smile, understanding he was forgiven. Caroline's smile expanded.

'Oh well, we wouldn't have worked out anyway,' she said, resigned but her spirit no less trampled. 'Plus, I like Caroline Forbes.'

Elena did not expect to see the smile widening on Damon's face. He genuinely seemed to like Caroline then. _He had a good side. Why didn't he show it?_

Damon sauntered happily over to Elena. Elena warily watched his smile turn sinister. Elena knew he was back to cocky Damon before he spoke a word.

'So how about that kiss?' he asked, eyes shining with glee.

* * *

**Oh well. We lost the Best TV couple of the year. But may I just say that Klaine is not even nominated for MTV Ship of the year. We are up against some of the biggest ships ever like Destiel, Johnlock and Sterek. They just won the battle. We'll win the war.**

**Blaze on my fellow DEers. Read this: blackbellsandroses dot tumblr dot com /post/90992550760/damon-and-elena-fire-and-blood**

**Follow me!  
Twitter: anupapaya  
Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya**

**You clicked, you read, now you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, C and B are on a trip to Europe. After a lot of drama and the scrapping of the non-negotiable kiss deal between D and E, D finally apologizes to C. C forgives him but D seems to rehash the kiss deal with E._

* * *

**Chapter 6: 190 km/hr**

Elena's eyes widened in shock. _I thought... I thought he was doing this... from the goodness of his heart. Was that an act?_

Her doubts and accusations raced out of her mind as his blue eyes shone and his brilliant smile stretched from ear to ear. She raised her hand and playfully punched him. He laughed. Swiftly taking it midair with his hand, he leaned forward, one hand as leverage on the armrest, the other hand encasing hers on his chest.

He dropped his eyes. Elena felt her eyes on him. She made the smart choice of averting her eyes. There was no guarantee what she'd do if she was caught in a staring contest with those misty blue eyes. Instead, she looked down at their hands. Feeling his heartbeat.

'I act like a complete douche, but don't forget: you still don't know me,' he rolled his eyes, 'well, not me, me. Stop looking at me with those judgy eyes.' He did the eye thing again. 'I did that for you, not for anything in return. You should know that,' he whispered in a low voice and pulled away. Elena closed her eyes, shaking her head at him in quiet dismissal. He was too much.

Finally, he shuffled past her knees and returning to his seat. Elena's eyes followed him, not glancing away once. He swallowed another gulp of that dreaded liquid in the bottle. He collected the alcohol in his mouth, cheeks puffed. He quickly swallowed it and held up the bottle, twirling it around and staring at the contents.

'Go on. Spill. Purge. What's on your mind?' he asked, hearing the thousands of words running wild in Elena's head.

'Damon,' Elena whispered, finally touching his shoulder. His eyes darted from her hand to her eyes. The question of 'what is she doing?' glowed neon-green in his head.

'Look, I might have been… a little harsh before,' she admitted. Damon grinned a small smile. 'So... I'm sorry. And you are right! I don't know you and I should not judge you. However, one thing I know for sure is that you can be a good person, if you really want.'

His blue eyes silently asked her if she meant what she said. 'Yes, I know,' she chuckled. 'It goes against everything I've said or done. I see good in you Damon. I can't just let you bury it. It goes against who I am.'

'I agree that the reason you apologized to Caroline was because you were pissed at me. But don't even think about telling me,' her voice growing stronger, 'that you didn't feel a teeny bit happy after she forgave you. I saw it on your face. The whole I'm-born-a-prick-and-I-can't-change act - it's not going to work,' Damon bore into her eyes, searching. Elena didn't stop. She knew she was getting through. Once she deciphered the Damon code (by Elena Gilbert, not Dan Brown), there was no going back. 'So admit it, Damon. You liked it. You liked it when you did the right thing.'

Damon's eyes were never more convoluted. Surprise, annoyance, confusion flicked past his face. Elena knew his questions ranged from 'who does she think she is?' and 'why am I not up asking for a seat near the kitchen to get some with the sexy air hostess?' and she didn't care.

He pulled up the mini TV with perfectly normal force, put on his headphones and browsed the movies. Elena was confused and slightly scared at his calm posture. _What was he doing? _He was either genuinely calm or super pissed to talk to her.

_Or deflecting._

Either way, he definitely had serious mood swings. Elena looked upon her situation from the outside. Imagine going on your first ever flight; you are terrified, nauseated and your flightmate is The King of Unpredictability. Not a prospect to look forward to. He was a very interesting person. She'd never known anyone remotely like him. Elena pressed her back into her seat, sipping her lemonade, glancing at him occasionally.

He was watching a movie, resting his head on the heel of his right hand.

'Is that Twilight?' Elena grinned, trying not to break her calm voice. _Seriously Damon watching Twilight. _He was at the scene where Edward steps out into the sunlight.

Damon didn't look up. Elena wondered if he knew her eyes were on him.

'I watch this because it is so silly. Romanticizing vampires? Come on! I bet Stephenie Meyer didn't know a thing about vampires - they have no place in their hearts for genuine love,' he stated strongly. 'Don't even get me started on Edward. "A glittery sparkly vampire? So gorgeous!"' he sang high-pitched, eyes wild and voice high-pitched.

Elena couldn't contain her laughter. Never in her life did she think that such a manly man could pull off the stereotyped teenage fangirl. She held on to the armrest, and hunched over laughing. She relived the moment in her head again and again. Finally, Elena calmed down but the smile stayed on her face. She tilted her head sideways, smiling at him.

'I like you,' he stated, quietly. 'You know how to laugh.'

'Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore' she flirted. Elena was officially worried. _I don't know how to flirt what did I just say? _On retrospection, she thought it was the best thing she came up with. _What do you say when really-hot-and-sexy-hormonal-danger guy says something like that?_

'Goodnight Damon,' Elena mumbled, checking her watch. 'Hope you have fun watching terrible vampire movies!' Yawning, she pushed a button and reclined the chair. She pulling the white sheets over her body. She was facing Mr. Mood Swings. Frowning, she turned the other way. _No need to let him watch her sleeping face._

The dull hum of the engines was all she heard as sleep took over.

* * *

'Elena! Elena! Wake up!' a panicked voice brought Elena back to consciousness. 'Come on sleepyhead! Wake up!' A hand on her shoulder shook her. She remained motionless. The hand inched to her cheek.

Slowly, she blinked open her eyes and noticed him kneeling on the aisle beside her seat. Caroline and Bonnie were right behind him. Her eyes focused and recognition furrowed her eyebrows.

'What's going on?' she groaned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. _Why was he touching my cheek? Also, why were Bonnie and Care looking at me like that?_

'Elena,' Bonnie trembled, her voice faltering.

'Thank you Bonnie and Blondie,' Damon chided. 'Getting weepy is not really helpful right now. I'll do the talking, you can go back to your seats.'

Her friends remained motionless.

'Please,' he added, under his breath. They smiled at Elena apologetically however, she didn't miss the trepidation in her eyes.

'You need to get up. Now, Elena,' when Elena didn't move. She sat up as slowly as she could to annoy him. 'The pilot sent out a distress call.' He pulled her white sheet away from her body.

'Wait, what? What are you talking about?' Elena inquired, completely conscious.

'We are hurtling at 190 km/hr to the centre of the Atlantic, Elena.'

'WHAT?' she yelled.

The plane was bustling with activity as people hurried to get out their life jackets and oxygen masks. The smell of fear poisoned the air. Elena's brain was fogging up.

'Our plane is led by an idiot who thought it was a great idea to fly us straight into a storm cloud. Now thanks to him, we're all going to die,' Damon sarcastically stated, frowning in the direction of the cockpit, fear evident in his eyes. He indeed deflected his pain with humour.

'You need to sit up straight and fasten your seatbelt,' he ordered. 'Please try not to screw up the infinitesimal chance of surviving we've got here.'

'Okay Damon, I know you are scared but don't take it out on me,' she ordered back. Damon didn't seem to hear her. He dropped to his knees and pulled his hair. 'Oh my god, oh my god,' Elena breathed. Her calm and cool flightmate looked genuinely worried. Elena tried to prepare herself for the inevitable crash. _How do you face something like this?_

Damon fell out of it, brushed her legs and landed on his seat. _I must have the best luck in the world. My first air travel ended in disaster. Well I guess I'm paying the price. After all, I'm the only one who survived the car crash._

Trying to distract herself from her thoughts, she watched Damon perused under his seat. After a few moments, he pulled out a yellow nylon package, tied with a black string. It was the life jacket.

Elena wanted to throw up. The life jacket hit her with a new flood of emotions. She had to wear a life jacket. The little yellow thing was supposed to protect her from drowning. This was actually happening. The plane crash. No action music played in the background, none of this was exciting. In fact, Elena heard a baby crying.

_Jesus Christ, there was a baby onboard._

Damon swiftly tugged the yellow jacket over his head. Elena realized her eyes had been on him subconsciously. He turned.

'Why aren't you putting your life jacket on?'

'Oh umm… I'm having a moment. Sorry,' she searched for the jacket half-heartedly, simultaneously questioning its functionality in her head.

'Elena, you're looking in the wrong place,' he whispered softly. She looked at him, eyes fear-filled. He was surprisingly calm. 'Is this your first time on a plane, Elena?'

'Yeah,' she mumbled. _Great. Now, I am losing my voice._

'How old are you?'

'17,' she answered. 'Why?'

His eyes scrunched in agitation, Damon was clearly angry at her reply. 'Dammit Elena, you haven't even lived yet,' he fumed, standing up and bending between Elena's legs. She stared, bewildered. They say you know how much you care about someone when they're dying. Judging by his behaviour, Damon clearly felt the connection between them, the bond that formed despite fate.

She widened her legs to give Damon room to search. Something ripped. Damon's messy black hair, followed by his blue eyes emerged from under her seat. She tried to ignore her body's reaction to him. _SERIOUSLY ELENA, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AND YOU ARE HAVING INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS ABOUT YOUR FLIGHTMATE?!_

She closed her eyes, trying to erase the image from her head. Shocking her, he chuckled. Opening her eyes, she noticed his back-to-emotionless face that showed no traces of humour. He handed her the package. Just before she took it however, he pulled it away from her.

'Do you know how to put it on?' he asked, struggling to remain calm. Elena looked at his jean-clad legs and shook her head, shamefully.

Damon tugged the string to free the jacket and slid it over Elena's head. He waited for her to free her hair from under the jacket. Then without any warning, he swooped forward and leaned close to Elena's body. There was an inch of air separating his jacket from hers and another inch between her hands and his shoulder. They were in the perfect position for a hug. Damon grabbed the end of the strap of her bright yellow vest and extended it behind her back, his hand grazing her waist. Elena shivered at the contact and clenched her teeth in an effort to appear unfazed. Her body's weird response to fear and possible death seemed to be lust, confusing her to no limits. Damon yanked her towards him so he could see the strap. The inch of air evaporated. He caught the end of the strap with his hand behind her back. She was fully encircled by him and tried her hardest not to lean into him; to not smell that invigorating mixture of citrus, lavender and musk.

_What if he didn't notice?_

Her chest heaved breathlessly as she leaned forward. His hands froze. Instantly, she pulled back an inch, trying to make it look accidental.

However, Damon went back to business. He held an oxygen mask in his hand which Elena guessed; fell from the overhead compartment as opposed to magically appearing in his hand. Focused on the job, Damon connected the strap to the carabiner. He seemed oblivious to Elena's increased heart rate and clenched fist. Elena couldn't tell if he was not affected as she was or if he was pretending.

She shifted the oxygen mask in place over her mouth and nose. At the same time, Damon decided to tighten the strap, knocking Elena out of her breath. _As if I wasn't flustered already._ Finally, he took the two straps hanging right below her breasts and pulled hard. The vest inflated and Damon cockily muttered 'You're welcome'.

As soon as he began inflating his own life jacket, Elena felt the plane dropping height in full intensity. She looked out the window and watched the water getting nearer and clearer. She heard the sound of air burning the plane outside, glad that she couldn't hear the full intensity of it. Feeling her nausea, she closed her eyes, trying to pull it back inside. She thought of her brother, everyone she'd known, memories she'd had with-

Her friends.

'Bonnie, Caroline?' Elena called, as they sat quietly with their eyes closed. Bonnie looked like she was concentrating hard on something. Caroline was muttering to herself. Elena reached over to Bonnie, hoping her hand was longer than the aisle. She squeezed her shoulder. Bonnie instantly opened her eyes, looking at Elena with tears in her eyes.

'Not where we wanted to go huh?' Elena chuckled sardonically. Bonnie smiled weakly. Caroline also leaned in.

'I'm so sorry I talked you into doing this Elena,' Caroline sobbed. 'If you hadn't come with us, you would've been safe and sound, studying for your scholarship test. Oh my god.' Caroline's voice cracked. 'You were applying for college! Elena, I'm so sorry-'

'Care it's okay…' she consoled, reaching across the aisle for her hand. 'Imagine how miserable I'd be if I hear that you two died in the same plane that I could have been in as well,' Caroline covered her teary face with her hand while extending the other and all the three friends joined hands.

'I love you guys. I'm glad I got the two best friends anyone could've asked for. If I die tonight, it's only because I took a risk. That's a good way to go, right?' Elena cried, unable to stop her tears. Caroline's tears flowed faster.

A few seconds later, they had to unlink their hands. Elena leaned back, closed her eyes, controlling her erratic breathing. Caroline was right. College was never going to happen if she died. Her dream to be a writer would never become reality. But if she did survive this, (she had no idea how; nothing existed in the middle of the Atlantic except undiscovered ship wreckage) it would be an excellent story to tell. The Heroic Escape of a Teenager from the Vast Depths of the Atlantic._ Lame title, but whatever. _Her book would be the best seller, she thought idly - people clamoring to know how a 17-year old girl managed to stay alive after her plane crashed in mid-Atlantic.

The idea gave her hope. She held on tightly.

Physically however, she grabbed the strong hand next to her as they dove into the grey, murky waters.

* * *

**Damon's smell? Citrus, lavender and musk? It's the Azzaro perfume! Famously brand ambassadored by Ian Smoulderholder and that blonde chick. I never tried it. From the ads I assume it smells real Damonesque. If you tried it, does it smell good? Tell me down below!  
**

**Also, DELENA WON BEST COUPLE ON EONLINE! WE ACTUALLY BEAT KLAINE BY 6%! Pat yourself on the back for all the hardwork. If you haven't been voting, you can still vote for MTV's Ship Of The Year: www dot mtv dot com /shows/mtvu_fandom_awards/2014/ship-of-the-year/**

**Good job people.**  
**FOLLOW ME (I mean, stalk):**  
**Twitter: anupapaya**  
**Tumblr: arrogantnanupapaya**  
**YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Poopy)**

**You clicked, you read, now you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, C and B are on a trip to Europe. E and D meet and bond on the airplane. Loads of drama, doom, gloom and personal growth. The plane crashes as they brace themselves. _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hoped So Hard It'd Be Sunlight**

Elena felt the entire plane flip. She tightened her grip on the hand. A sense of a safety came over her. People gasped in their seats, children shrieked but Elena remained silent. Despite the general fear of death, she knew she'd vomit if her mouth opened. There was nothing more shameful than half-digested food landing on poor people's faces.

The plane righted itself. Everything stopped. Elena slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly.

_Okay. Still alive._

The plane erupted with panicked yells. Bonnie and Caroline were tightly holding hands. Elena reached out and shook Bonnie's shoulder. 'Bonnie? Caroline? Open your eyes!' Bonnie's eyes opened abruptly as though she was sleeping but Elena saw tears in her eyes, as she observed her surroundings.

'We're going to die, aren't we Elena?' Bonnie asked, scared. Her confident best friend, calm in crisis; freaking out. Elena hated to see her like that. She wished she'd do something? How could she give hope when their lives were going to end in a ten minutes, give or take?

Bonnie's breathing got louder and louder by the second, sobs mixing in with the terrible sound.

'Bonnie, Bonnie, hey! It's okay.' Elena spoke, stroking her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. 'We're going to make it alive. I promise.' Bonnie looked at her, crying, not saying anything.

A high-pitched voice scared Elena out of her wits. Caroline had woken up.

'OH MY GOD! Guys, water in the plane! WATER IN THE PLANE!' Caroline yelled, standing on her seat.

Her words created instant havoc. Unfortunately, a baby wailed at the top of its voice, making everyone else scream louder. Panic was an infectious thing and Elena watched it spread. Clicking of people removing their seat belts, footsteps thudding on the aisle added to the commotion. Elena knew everyone was praying in their heart of hearts that they live. Begging internally that the life jackets work in the solitary waters of the ocean. One old woman whispered prayers under her breath and crossed her heart as Elena watched, her own troubles forgotten. She didn't know how long it'd be before someone rescues them, if at all.

The most surprising thing happened then. Elena heard a crow cawing.

Inside the aircraft.

As she whipped around, the crow swooped down on her. She yelped and covered her face. It flapped against the exit door, attracting attention and descending a stunned silence until a man opened it. Elena stared at it as it flew off into the sunrise.

_How in hell did a crow enter the plane? Was it someone's pet crow?_ _Crows were noisy creatures, surely it couldn't have been silent this whole while? Was it even legal for a crow to come onboard a flight?_ She looked over at her friends, stunned. However, their attention was else place.

'Oh god' Caroline declared, watching the scene from on top of her seat. 'We're never going to get out of here! And even if we do, what's the point? The water is freezing cold outside! It is dark! We're never going to find a rescue boat or anything! Assuming they send one.'

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other. They tried to think calmly.

Bonnie said, 'She's right. There is no land in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. How do we know if we are getting any closer to the non-existent land?' Elena pulled out her Samsung phone and checked it for any reception. As expected there wasn't any.

'My GPS app is not working either!' Caroline announced, clicking furiously. Dejected, she looked at her friends. Elena realized that no matter where they went, death was a certainty. The fact remained - they had a better chance if they moved outside in the water. Inside the plane hidden and burst into flames any minute was worse than living slightly longer in cold, dark and scary waters. Maybe there was going to be a rescue boat, who knew.

The girls grabbed their essentials and paused to look at each other. For the last time. Elena didn't want to move.

They followed the last group of people outside before Elena remembered something. She turned around and looked at the seat beside hers. Damon wasn't there. Elena remembered that it was his hand she had been holding when the plane crashed. She stopped her smile midway because he was nowhere in sight. How did she forget him in the paranoia? Did he already get out? He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

She hadn't even seen him since their hands unlocked. He was just…gone.

As the girls reached the exit, their hearts thudded as loud as they could. They took a deep breath and dived. The water was colder than expected and Elena thought for a fleeting moment that she had a deeper understanding for the Titanic passengers' plight. She tried to move fast in case the plane exploded in her face; 'tried' being the key word. She spotted Bonnie and Caroline speeding away in different directions. Elena suspected they couldn't see a thing and trusting their instincts.

She wanted to yell at them. Slow down, she'd have said. However, she wasn't a selfish person. If her friends had a chance at survival, she wasn't going to ruin it. Bonnie was the fastest swimmer. She was a bodyguard at the Mystic Community Pool since she was fourteen . Further, she was trained in CPR and saved Matt's life last summer. Caroline on the other hand, hated getting wet but her father forced her to swim since when she was 6. Watching her move gracefully and efficiently, Elena knew her dad's efforts paid off.

Elena, who was more into books than anything else in her entire life, only knew the theory of not drowning. _Kick your legs or try to walk underwater, keep your arms still and don't panic_. Easier said than done, she thought. Her lungs screamed for air but she was still underwater. The water pushed on her from all sides, forcing her to conform to its movements. She used her legs to propel herself upwards, trying to get her head above water. She was almost at the top when she felt a huge wave of heat and plastic like boulders hit her back. She was thrown into the air. Grabbing the opportunity, Elena took deep breaths and crashed into the ocean, sinking deeper than before. The plane's engines caught fire, finally exploding. She fought and fought against the waves. She wanted to get to air before water annihilated her.

After being swirled in the deep blue waters, she had no idea which way was up. Elena considered staying put and not wasting her breath but she was running out of oxygen. Trying not to breathe and let water into her lungs, she chose to swim towards the lighter area.

She hoped so hard it'd be sunlight.

Her efforts paid off as the water got lighter and lighter. Pushing as hard as she could, Elena finally broke the surface. She took deep breaths, retaining consciousness. Turning herself without moving her arms, she searched for help. There was no one. The only recognizable things other than water was wreckage and the sun, which was dancing on the edge of the horizon, warming Elena's face although she was too numb to feel it. No land.

As she tried not to sink again, she tried to recall her geography. Bonnie was right. Nothing existed in the middle of the Atlantic. _Except, maybe icebergs and debris._

The thought disappointed her and she looked up into the sky, silently praying. _Please help_, she pleaded silently to anyone listening. _I have Jeremy and he needs me. I can't die now please. Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline. Help my friends. Help me._

As she stilled in the water, a crow flew into her view. It was the same one from the recently blown up plane. It circled and swooped closer and closer to Elena, staring in a very un-crow-like fashion. It did not stop in its tracks. The small bird simply stared at Elena. _Since when do crows make eye contact that long?_

As soon as it got close enough, it dived headfirst into the water. Elena gasped. At the same time, she lost her precious balance, falling a bit. Water entered her eyes and mouth and she spluttered. Trying the technique one last time, she broke surface, wiping her face with her hands.

As she stared at the spot where the crow crashed into the ocean, she noticed the small dark shape slowly increasing in size. Elena wondered if the water had finally muddled her brain, tricking her.

Watching paralyzed, two muscly arms and legs sprouted from the bird. Elena knew she was hallucinating then. She watched as the bird transformed into a…

Man?

The metamorphosis completed, Elena was inching slowly towards unconsciousness. It was too much to process and the water made her numb by the second.

Faintly, she noticed black hair flopping onto the pale blurriness followed. A man emerged from the ocean waters, his hair and black clothes dripping wet. Elena wondered semiconsciously if she'd seen him before.

He looked at her after wiping his face dry with his black leather jacket sleeve. Elena was right. Eyes as blue as the ocean she was fighting, they were quite unforgettable.

Eyes looking at her with anguish and alarm.

'Damon?'

* * *

**BTW (that means by the way), I have written the entire story. I chose to update every Monday because I know how much we hate Mondays and I wanted to make it worth waiting for.**

**Mango smoothies to jairem and kfulmer7 for being my constant reviewers. Thanks guys. **

**All my fellow TVD fanfiction lovers - tell me if you like the story so far! Tell me how I can improve.**

******6x01 is named "I'll Remember". I can just tell from the episode name that I'm not going to be ****okay.**

**STALK ME (I mean, follow):**  
**Twitter: anupapaya**  
**Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya**  
**YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Poopy)**

**You clicked, you read, now you review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, C, B are on a trip to Europe. E and D bond. Their plane crashes and E finds herself, alone and drowning in the middle of the ocean. She spots D._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Erasing Life**

Elena smelled something good. Delicious.

Smiling, she snuggled closer to the smell, realizing she'd tightened her hands around someone's neck. Pulling herself away, she opened her eyes in alarm and registered the following information: the delicious smell was a man; she was lying horizontal on said man's back; and he was a crazy fast yet steady swimmer.

In fact, he was so steady that Elena was completely above water.

She lifted her head. She was in the middle of the ocean, the sun was shining bright overhead. Her middle was tied with a black leather jacket to the waist of her rescuer. Her legs were pressed against his, her face on the hollow in his back. She was wide awake. Her head rested on his back, his smell attacking her head and memories hit her like a tidal wave.

'Good morning!' Damon's voice sang, loud and teasing over the splashing waves surrounding them. His voice wasn't strained or breathless. Elena stared.

'Damon? How-what' she spluttered. Words failed her as she tried to connect the dots. _How did I end up on his back? What logical string of events can bring me to here?__  
_

'Not the worst way to wake up after a semi-death, is it?' he smirked cockily. He turned to me, eyes shining with amusement, continuing to swim without faltering. Elena could just tell he'd been waiting for this moment for atleast a few hours then.

'What happened?' she asked, ignoring his remarks.

'Long story. Buy the e-book' Damon suggested and resumed swimming, headed to nowhere.

'Where are we going? Damon?' Elena demanded, concerned then. He said nothing.

Elena considered an escape plan. _There is nothing I can do now. I don't have a choice. I could try and get off of him, but I can't swim. Moreover, Damon'd probably forcefully pull her back anyway._

'Where are you taking me? It is the middle of the Atlantic Ocean!' she cried. Thanks to Caroline's incessant rewatching of Titanic, Elena was well aware of the freezing cold and deadly icebergs of the Atlantic during night-time. However it was bright sunny afternoon then. The ocean water was lukewarm, drenching her body whenever Damon splashed her and let them sink under the water just a bit. Elena squealed whenever she contacted water. Although it was frustrating, she found it melt away as she heard Damon chuckling every time he splashed her. She'd never heard Damon laugh. He was busy moping and bumping into strangers.

'Just go to sleep Elena,' Damon commanded, after a while.

'I can't! Not when you keep trying to choke me with water!' she exclaimed.

'Choke you? That's a little overdramatic, don't you think?'

Elena could practically see him doing the eye thing as she glared at the back of his head. She hoped fervently he'd feel the frustration she felt.

'No, I'm not sleeping now. Not until you tell me where we're headed.'

Damon stopped. He jerked himself, upright. Elena held on to his shoulders to keep herself from drowning. The water loosened the jacket's hold on her. Damon looked down, yanked his jacket, slamming Elena into his back. The wet black jacket slid off. He turned around and met Elena's eyes.

'Okay listen up. You were drowning and unlike your friends, you can't swim.' He declared harshly, arms steadying her as she almost drowned again, serving to emphasize his point. 'Maybe you can be a little grateful and stop badgering me! Every one of your million questions will be answered when you are safe and won't die on me.'

Elena blinked. She wanted to be thankful. He saved her life. She should show a little more gratitude but she couldn't help feeding off of Damon's anger and throwing it back at him.

'Why do you care if I'm dead or not? How did you save me, anyway?' Elena demanded, her voice increasing in volume, ordering him to answer her. 'I am not going to stop asking until I get an answer, Damon. I don't remember you leaving the plane. I didn't even see you beside me when we crashed. You'd have to pass me to leave the plane, right? And I definitely didn't feel you moving,' Elena piled her suspicions on the metaphorical table between them, her voice growing louder, realizing she was onto something. 'Where were you, Damon?' she whispered suspiciously.

Damon was stumped and unable to say anything. Elena floated, arms crossed, waiting for his answer. He didn't seem to have any.

He grabbed her face and made eye contact. Elena was surprised at being in such close proximity with him. Damon's pupils grew and shrunk rapidly. Elena didn't understand what he was doing until her brain was forced to listen to his voice and only his. _How was he doing that?_

'You will go to sleep. I will answer all of your questions when I want to. You will be okay with that.' He proclaimed. All Elena wanted to do then was to go to sleep and her body seemed to oblige as well. She blankly repeated the words - as if on instinct, completely out of her control. He hauled her behind him and proceeded to retie the jacket. Elena feebly fought but sleep did win in the end.

* * *

Elena sat by the bonfire burning in front of her. The glare of the fire was bright and penetrating. She shut her eyes on reflex but the fire burned under her eyelids. Elena slowly reopened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. She took in a deep breath. She smelt him.

'What the-' she looked down, noticing for the first time a familiar jacket wrapped around her. Fighting her instinct to shrug out of it, Elena merely pushed it downwards, away from her nose. Her ego will have to lose this time against survival. Taking the jacket off meant losing the comfortable cocoon that Elena had no intention of getting out of. The cold bit her jeans. She didn't want to risk a frost bite. The freezing wind attacked at that precise moment, watering her eyes and lighting out the fire in one blow.

Elena blinked in confusion when she opened her eyes. It was pitch dark. The sudden light deficit made her see flashes of orange and red behind her eyelids. She cautiously tried focusing again. Examining her location, Elena could tell the ocean from the land because of the rippling waves. That was all.

She lay there, still as a rock. The night was slowly getting to her. Decreased vision increased her fear, making her acutely aware of her state of solitude. Anything could attack her right now and she'd be gone. Without a trace. Her existence wiped off the planet in this dark and desolate island. She was expect croaking of bats or the hooting of owls but the place was spookily eerie but nothing.

Just the soft waves sweeping over the sand. Erasing life.

Elena pondered over her options. She could get up and find something to eat. However, the presence of the fire a few minutes ago proved that someone was around. She didn't light the fire. _So who did? Someone found me and looked after me._ She had vague visions of blue, clear water swallowing her whole and desperately trying to stay afloat. The image scared her. She did not know if it was a dream or history.

As she tried to fish for information in the clouded, addled mess that was her mind, an unexpected gush of wind slapped her face. Officially alarmed, she stood up and waited for a sound. It wasn't the wind and it wasn't a sudden chill. It was like a zap, quick and unnoticed yet creating ripples in the air.

The blast of wind was back. It left the orange flames of the relit fire in its path.

Elena took a few steps back in shock. _Is it natural for wind to put off and reignite a fire? __It has to be a someone behind this._ Then that she could see, she looked around. There was absolutely no one in sight and the place looked just like it did when she woke up. Bravely, she walked to a nearby tree and picked up some sticks. She bundled them together. The resulting package was too big to hold in one hand so Elena had to hold it in both hands. She lit it on fire. Holding the make-shift torch in front of her for light and protection, she headed to explore the place.

Swiftly sliding into the jacket, she walked closer to the sea. She had an urge to yell 'Hello?'. However, Elena wouldn't do it. She wasn't stupid. Elena was not going to attract the possible kidnapper's attention, like the stupid people in horror movies.

After a few moments of utter silence, Elena walked back breathing a sigh of relief. There was no one there. _Just some freaky wind situation. _

As she walked back, she tried to figure out what she happened. _Was a small portion of the fire not completely put out? Is that why the fire relit; had the wind rekindled it? _

In spite the peculiarity of it all, Elena felt a sense of relief coming over her. The scientific part of her brain was refunctioning. The familiarity calmed her down as she plopped back in her place beside the fire. She put out the make-shift torch and placed it near her feet. Warming herself and resting, she watched the waves rise and fall, higher and higher as time progresses.

Elena however, finally caught up with her hunger. She lied down flat on the ground, ridding her mind of all delicious thoughts of food so she could sleep. After ten minutes of twisting and turning, she got up. _Oh please let me sleep, _she pleaded with her mind to no avail. Her eyes scrunched up in annoyance at the idea that she'd have to find food in the world of dark and creepy awaiting behind her. _What if I get eaten alive by a hyena? _she mused. _Or bitten by snakes? Who knows what dangerous creatures stroll here?_

Starving herself was not any better though.

Tired, she got up and relit the torch. Maintaining a low profile was key although she knew that the likelihood of being spotted and eaten alive by predators was far less than stepping on a sleeping giant anaconda and eaten alive.

Smiling pitifully at her plight, she grabbed her torch and started walking into the forest.

Elena's hair was standing on its edge. Every instinct in her body told her to be careful_._ _Make no sound._ She cautiously stepped over a branch, holding the torch above her head. It was a careless move, she thought later. The torch could have brushed against the rough bark of the tree, setting it on fire, then the forest, ensuring the death of all life within, including her. Elena was more tired and food-deprived than she'd ever been.

Dragging her legs, she stopped to lean against a tree, catching her breath after walking stealthily for an hour. She focused on slowing her heart rate. Being in danger was new. The way she felt every nerve on her body only reminded her of her vulnerability and how easy it was to find a good spot and kill her. She warily scanned the forest.

The tall green trees as beautiful as they were, bore no fruits. A breed of coniferous and boreal, the sharp pointy leaves on the trees were coated with wax - a human poison, if ingested. They scratched Elena's clothes and legs, adding to her misery. The entangled vines and branches on the ground were like a hurdle race that never ended; the huge bee hives on the branches hanging over her head, threatening to fall any second and the blaring quiet, made Elena extremely paranoid. _Anyone would lose their mind if they spent more than ten minutes here.__ I am too tired to go back; I might as well just rest here for a bit. _

Just as her mind slipped into the chasm of dizziness, she noticed a movement behind the tree opposite her. Elena forced her eyes open to observe. It looked like the shadow of a person. Elena tried to focus on it, taking a step forward but her legs gave way at the same instant. She collapsed on the ground, the leaves crushing underneath her. Her butt ached with the sudden weight. Her knees formed a tent in front of her and blocked her view of the shadow. Instantly, she forgot all about the movement behind the tree. She was too busy trying to regain some control over her tired and exhausted body.

'I give up,' she muttered out loud, finally letting exhaustion overcome her.

A flapping sound filled the empty forest air as Elena's hair whipped violently. A single black crow landed on Elena's knee. She stared at the bird. The crow's black orbs sucked her in and held her captive. _How was a crow doing that? __Have I seen this crow before? _The crow did not look away and neither did Elena. _You wanna go? Let's go. _

After what seemed like eons, the bird tilted its head to the side and Elena snapped out of it. She jerkily stood up and brushed the crow off her leg. The crow'd already took off.

After it was safely out of sight, Elena decided to keep walking. Her short timeout brought back a little of her strength. Maybe it was the crow that boosted her strength, she pondered lightly.

_Since when do crows sit on your knee and engage you in a staring contest, anyway? _

She walked on laboriously and heard distant rumblings that Elena could only perceive as water. She'd walked away from the ocean- this was either a river or a lagoon. _Probably near a tree filled with fruits_, she fantasized. _If not, I could atleast quench my thirst_. Her pace quickened, the new hope fueling her legs with more energy. The water grew louder. Elena's excitement grew exponentially and her legs walked forward as though a rope pulled her ahead.

She ran. She ran until she reached the front of a hedge. Intercrossed branches and thick leaves stood between her and the potential water source.

'Run through it Elena,' she motivated herself, taking a few strides back. The short pause gave her body time to protest so Elena prepared herself. She leaned forward, raised her hands in front of her eyes for protection and sprinted.

The branches were rough and they hurt. The leaves scraped the multiple wounds on her body, tearing them further apart. The hedge was rather thick and stretched for a while. It was suffocating.

Unfortunately, the ground ended there.

Elena Gilbert dropped fifty feet, falling into the black abyss.

* * *

**I have glorious news! For this year's FanExpo (Comic Con of Canada), I got in as a volunteer! Guess who's coming. MISTER SMOULDERHOLDER OF COURSE. It's in the last weekend of August. I AM SO EXCITED. If you have a question to ask Ian, let me know down below because I got nothing. I'll pick the most interesting/never-answered-before question. I do need cosplay ideas. If anyone knows a very easy cosplay - a casual dress wearing, no makeup character'd be nice - please let me know in the review box as well.**

**See ya next monday!**

**STALK ME (I mean, follow):  
Twitter: anupapaya  
Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya  
YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Poopy)**

**You clicked, you read, now you REVIEW! (note: cosplay ideas/question for Ian)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, B and C are on a trip to Europe. D & E bond on the plane. D rescues E but E does not remember. E gets lost in the forest on an island._

_'__And then she fell fifty feet into the black abyss.'_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Joke's Over**

Brown.

Powdery mud.

Brown powdery mud that smelt of rain and moss and weed filled Elena's nostrils until she couldn't remain in her position any longer.

Elena opened her eyes and realized she couldn't feel her face. Or her hands. Or legs. All she could feel was her heart pumping faster and faster.

She tried to push herself up from the ground and failed. _The blood circulation must have stopped_, Elena deduced, her analytical mind working on acceleration mode.

Her eyes spun wildly in their sockets, absorbing everything she could see in her line of view. She shouted for help, relieved her voice box was still functional. Elena called out a few more times, trying to be louder, but her voice only cracked. Panting loudly, she knowing there was no one to listen. She was stranded, lost and hopeless on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. The thoughts only served to build up her anxiety.

Elena focused her energies to the huge waterfall a few feet away. The waterfall brought some frightening thoughts into her mind. _Did I escape drowning to death? Again?__  
_

As she watched the white waters thunder and crash into the rock below, she realized she was above ground. The rocks and the sand were atleast four feet below her.

'No,' she protested feebly, looking behind. Her vision was blocked by a black shirt. She could not feel anything yet but with sensation returning to her face, Elena breathed harder. Feeling was too much. She'd quite loved the numb void, she'd been in. The sudden movement made Elena annoyingly aware of motion sickness. As she tried to suppress the bile her body tried to eject, Elena felt everything stop.

However, before she fell unconscious, she looked up and noticed a five-o-clock shadow on a strong jawline.

* * *

Elena saw stars. Not the ones in your head, but the ones that you see on a clear night sky. The ones you see when there is nothing to block the shimmering beauty of those countless objects.

Elena lied for a few moments, trying to recollect the sequence of events that led up to that point. _I was on a plane. It crashed. Water, lots of water. Drowning. Can't breathe._

Elena gasped for air as memories threatened to devour her. She fought to remember more. That was the boon and bane of her imagination. It was too vivid, too real, it scared the crap out of her. However, Elena recalled a figure emerging from the water. Then, nothing.

_Damon! That was his name!_ She remembered being mad at him but for some reason, although she wasn't anymore.

_After that, there was a fire. Hunger. I wandered alone in the forest looking for food. __Alright, alright, memories are coming back. I don't have amnesia, thank God._

'And then I fell!' she exclaimed out loud. 'I moved away from the waterfall. It should have killed me! How am I still alive?' her voice trailing off.

'Luck?'

She turned. A tall, dark and handsome blue-eyed man walking towards her. _Misty blue eyes. _

Elena gulped. 'Damon?'

He sauntered over, a smirk etched on his entire face. After placing a plate made of leaves in front of her, he crouched on the terrain next to her. The odour of roasted chicken stung her lungs.

'Get that away from me,' Elena ordered, hands cupped around her nose, her voice surprisingly strong.

'What? You don't like chicken?' Damon questioned. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Well I think killing animals and eating them is wrong,' Elena declared, assertive about her opinion.

'It was my favorite food as a human. Still is,' he reached for her plate and tore a small piece off the edge.

'Don't you ever- wait, what do you mean 'when I was a human'?' Elena changed track.

Damon didn't reply.

Elena realized he was messing with her. She decided to play along.

'Oh my God, don't tell me.' her eyes widened. 'You're not a ghost, are you? Or are you really a zombie?' she gasped comically. Then, her eyes lost their wild nature and she slipped back to her sarcastic self. 'Or are you just on your regular mission to confuse and irritate me?'

'Well, I'm not a ghost or a zombie but I am definitely dead,' he casually confirmed, eyes not leaving hers. Elena threw him an are-you-kidding-me look. 'And I do love seeing you getting flustered and confused. Your eyes become bigger and more doe-ish. And,' he chewed a piece of flesh thoughtfully. 'It's the only time you can't be feisty. You're hot when you're feisty.'

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. _He really was a douche._

'Seriously Damon? Flirting with a nearly-dead semi-conscious girl after offering her a dead animal?'

'Ouch. It's my favorite spicy food after pickles, so watch your mouth. KFC was the best thing that ever happened to America.' Damon declared, his eyes hazing over. 'But you know what tastes the worst? Werewolves,' he was completely serious. 'As much as I like to see them dead, I am never munching into any of those silver-hating animals.'

Elena apprehended him for the first time with suspicion. She started to believe him. Her eyes never left his face, looking for some sign that he was joking. _Was he serious? Only one way to find out._

'Oh what are you now: a vampire?' she mocked. Her tone suggested sarcasm but her eyes told a different tale. He was scaring her.

She held her breath.

'Bingo,' he said, simply.

Elena's heart stopped and she took a huge gulp of air. Then, she raised her eyebrows at him, smiling to ease the tension.

Damon did nothing. He really was not messing with her.

'You've gotta be kidding me! Stop it Damon.'

He remained silent, staring at her and licking his fingers one by one. Elena swallowed. She tried a different approach this time.

'Don't make the hungry lady your victim.'

Damon continued his administrations. He looked her straight in the eye and casually revealed, 'Funny, I was debating about that.'

Elena did not miss the seriousness of his tone then. She stared into his eyes, desperately searching for anything that made sense. Nothing.

'Damon, you got me. Now, drop it. Joke's over.'

'Elena,' he sang. His voice took on a tone that chilled her to the bone. He'd never spoken to her in that way. It was always simmering under the surface but never fully evident. He had a dark side she'd never seen. He'd been rude, arrogant, annoying and jackass but never truly dark. Never truly dangerous.

'Damon what-please-you can't-' the words trailed off towards the end, as Damon's face inched closer, his eyes clearly revealing his intentions. Elena didn't know what to do. She wanted him to stop before that continued any further.

Before her mind surrendered to the part of her brain that paralyzed her with fright, her hands prod the terrain behind her, looking for a sharp object. Or anything that could help her.

Unfortunately, Damon dived at the very moment and clasped her hands behind her back. She struggled for a while but he was effectively encircling her. He was so much stronger. He deliberately avoided any physical contact except with the wrists and Elena noticed. She stilled for a moment. His eyes burned into hers. Misty blue into mahogany brown.

'Damon let go of me!' Elena yelled. She squirmed to get away from him. It barely had any effect. His face was devoid of any sarcasm, any warmth. The smile on his face was not one of friendliness but of a panther closing in on the prey.

_How strong was this man?_

'Damon what are you doing, come on stop please.'

His eyes demanded her to admit it. Elena didn't know anymore.

'You're really a vampire, aren't you?'

Damon smirked wider. They stared at each other, both marveling at the truth which was finally out naked. Elena wondered what she should do next. _What was the logical thing to do when someone you thought you knew turned out to be a vampire?_

She screamed.

Damon's hand flew to her lips, pulling her flush against him, stopping her from making a sound. She tried to fight him but his strength was no match for her. Thrashing, kicking, punching - none of it was effective against Damon Salvatore. He seemed to find her amusing which only made her fight more. After a while, she lost her energy. She calmed.

Elena perused him - anger turning to forced calm turing to understanding to...

And that's when she felt it.

The sexual tension bubbled and fizzed between them, clouding Elena's head. She stared at Damon's lips. Suddenly all she wanted to do was feel how they moved and kissed. Damon's focus however, turned to her neck. Elena watched Damon angle his head away from her lips. He collected both her wrists into one hand. _What was he-oh no._

Elena inched away. He used her efforts against her, pulling her body closer to him. He used his free hand to brush behind her long mahogany hair so he could gaze at her neck without obstruction. He edged closer. Elena resigned to the fact that he was going to kiss her neck. There was nothing she could do but let him.

'This might hurt just a bit' he warned, looking up under his eyelashes at the last minute. Elena's heart beat erratically. To her horror, she didn't know what she was feeling - fear or lust.

Blue and red veins stretched outwards from the skin under Damon's eyes. He looked bloodshot. The Damon she knew was gone. All she saw before her was the monster, he'd hinted at all along. The realization erased any consent she might have given and Elena was officially scared. All her alarm bells were on 911. She thought quickly. _You need to stop him before he bites. Distract him before he bites. Come on._

_Think, Elena. _

_Think._

* * *

**To everyone with a keen eye, I described Damon as a panther because that's the animal Ian said he was most like in bed. I'll leave you with that image until next Monday. **

**I still do need cosplay ideas and questions for Ian. Tell me down below.**

**FOLLOW ME (I mean, stalk):  
Twitter: anupapaya  
Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya  
YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Poopy)**

**You clicked, you read, now you review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, B and C are on a trip to Europe. D & E bond. Plane crashes. E is stranded on an island. D saves E from danger. D reveals his biological status to E. D's lips are moving in E's neck's direction just when E understands what he's about to do. _

_Think._

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Am Still Hungry**

It was the only way.

A surprise.

She ducked her head, her lips level with his. Crashing onto his pink lips, Elena Gilbert kissed him with everything she had, moving her lips as seductively as she could against his. Immediately, she felt his grips on her arms loosen. She tried her best not to smile into the kiss, as he released her. _Gotcha,_ Elena thought.

His lips remained frozen under hers. _Shock?_

Kissing was not Elena's forte. She was much better at being intelligent and feisty.

Fearing her distraction might not work and he might push her away any second, forcibly biting her, she used her hands to distract him even farther. Like a cheetah pouncing on a deer, Elena's hands attacked his black hair, pulling a handful locks.

He moaned in her mouth.

_It was working._

Damon's strong arms sprung into action, pinning her to him, his mouth clashing and sucking on her lips with great fervor. _He is so good, oh my god._ _How does he do that? _After she was sure her lips were swollen to double their normal size, she felt his tongue on her teeth.

_Crap._

She'd kissed Matt in that way when they were together - slobbery, awkward and unpleasant. However, Damon knew what he was doing. _Hell, I can feel it everywhere._

Opening her mouth wider, she let him in. Plundering her mouth as he pleased, Elena was on a new high. She tasted his otherworldly mix of lavender and musk; her thoughts fuzzy. He broke off the kiss.

_Wait, what?_

She dived back onto his lips, not sure if to distract him or if she liked it. At that point, she didn't care. She wanted to feel them again. To her disappointment and rising fear, he held her back. Confused, she reluctantly opened her eyes, trepidation that the moment would pass if she did. Trepidation that he saw through her act.

He was so far away from that.

'Not the right time or place, Ms. Gilbert,' he chided, his bad boy smirk back. _What. _Elena watched him expectantly, desperately trying to hide the fear inside. She thought about why she kissed him in the first place. She remembered.

_Why did I forget what I was supposed to do? Grab the branch. Stupid, stupid, STUPID ELENA._ _I'm gonna die. Why did I not reach for that branch? _

All he had done was kiss her yet she was more aroused than she'd been in her entire life.

'Come with me.' He stood up, extending a hand to her.

Elena stayed where she was, paralysed. She had no clue what he was thinking or what he planned to do to her. His face revealed nothing. _He is so annoyingly mysterious. Maybe he is good at hiding his feelings, _she thought_. Well, time for a plan B._

_Oh that's right. There was no plan B._

Forcing her mind to think quickly, she used her peripheral vision to look for _anything_ that'd help her escape, swaying lightly.

_I am in a cave. A rather dark and historic-looking cave opening into the clearing in the forest next to the sandy terrain blessed with a graceful waterfall. No rocks, no stones, nothing to throw at him or knock him unconscious. He is good at seducing so I can't try that again. I want an advantage over him. Where is my advantage?_

She apprehended Damon curiously, searching for an answer. She got it.

_I really hope he's got a good side._

Closing her eyes as naturally as she could, she let her body fall to the ground.

* * *

Elena listened for movement around her. _What would he make of her fainting act? _For a few moments it seemed, nothing.

Then, there was a chill on her left side.

'I can't have been that good.'

Elena's jaw tightened as she tried to stop herself from responding.

A warm hand brushed the side of her face. His fingers followed the bridge of her nose over the mound of cheek, stopping near her lips. Then his hand cupped her jaw; his thumb brushed her lips. Elena held her breath. She had to look as unconscious as possible. _Crap, do unconscious people breathe?  
_

She couldn't think because his hand was still caressing her cheek, its movements more frantic. He was trying to get a response out of her.

_Damn his hand. Damn him._

Immediately, in a very deep and quite tone, she heard, 'Well, I am still hungry.'

He lifted her neck so her upper body rested on his thighs, neck draped over his palm. Tilting her head, Damon opened a long expanse of her neck.

Elena wondered if he was testing her, guessing she'd open her eyes and push him away any minute. She wondered if he knew she was faking it, but played along simply because he enjoyed messing with her.

_One way to find out_.

Staying as still as a rock, Elena prayed silently. _Please leave me alone. Have the decency to not injure an unconscious person. Come on Damon._

After a few painful seconds, she felt his breath on her neck. _Oh no. He was going to drink from her. Oh crap. _She counted backwards in her hand to slow down her hyperactive mind. _Please don't do it. Please don't do it. I'm trying so hard over here._

He dived.

Ripping open the skin, Damon drank everything within. Elena's surprise was overshadowed by excruciating pain - he was reveling in her blood. She bit her tongue to stop herself from making a sound. Her brain screamed to let go, to drop the act. _Game over. Damon won._

He smirked against her flesh and dived in again. It was different that time. Elena felt the pain on her neck ebbing away even though the blood was still flowing. His mouth was moving on her. _Why was there no pain? Why was she feeling something else?_

_Something good?_

Trying to put a name to the foreign feeling, her eyelids pulled up. Damon's messy black hair blocked her view as his lips worked magic on her neck. His hand moved from her jaw, down over her breasts and gripped her waist, stroking and squeezing.

Her eyes rolled back. Flashes of pleasure flowed from where his lips met her skin down to the tip of her toes. Hands flying to Damon's hair, she secured him to her. He paused. Pulling away for a mini-second, he chuckled before attacking her at a different angle. Elena, lost in ecstasy, let herself be controlled by him. She felt his smile on her skin. She smiled back in her haze.

Completely surprising her, Damon pulled away from her neck, wiping her blood off his lips. Elena breathlessly opened her eyes. _What was that?_

He arched his neck. His stubble was facing her and he tilted his head to the ceiling of the cave in ecstasy. Elena found it incredibly arousing. She turned away politely.

_Why did he have to be so attractive? How can anyone make sucking the life out of a person pleasurable? Or was it just me? I knew the sparks between us were intense and terrifying, but this? _

He noted her, gazing underneath his eyelids. Elena pondered if he knew what she was thinking. Feeling self-conscious, she dragged herself away from his leather-clad body.

'Oh no you don't.' Damon swooped on her, grabbing her wrists before she could escape. Elena struggled to get away, not wanting to see him or interact with him for the rest of her life. He was too dangerous and toxic for her. It had to end. Damon obviously felt her vibe since his hold on her got tighter; gripping her to the point of bruising. Elena stopped moving her limbs. She couldn't do it. It was pointless to fight him. He was just _too strong._

'Now, there's a good girl.' He sang in the fake husky honey voice. 'You know what I am, it doesn't work.' He read her mind again in that creepy way he always did. Elena was grateful he couldn't read everything. _They'd be doing something else entirely if he did._

Damon paused, waiting for her reply. Elena was repulsed. She hung her head, eyes turned away from his.

'Good. I think it's best you know: you cannot escape me. We are both stranded here, on an island in the middle of Atlantic Ocean. You are the only thing alive here. Of course, that's not true technically. There are animals around but I am not pulling an Edward Cullen and feeding from them. God they taste gross. They're kind of like-' he paused. 'They're like the stale leftover scraps of something that was good before. That's why I like humans. Especially human ladies. So much sweeter. Richer.' she felt his warm breath moving closer and closer.

'Hotter.'

His hands circled her waist and clutched her to him. He whispered, words Elena tried to fend off from her subconscious.

'Elena Gilbert, you are my only food source.'

Elena froze.

His words played on a loop in her head.

_No. No, nope, no, nopity, nope, nope nope. _

_He was lying._ _  
_

In that instance, Elena had a strange flash of memory. She saw herself jet cruising through crystal blue ocean waters. _When was this? _

The memory changed to her, drowning. No one could hear her, no one could save her. Elena hoped that it was the remnants of a dream, not her reality. However, if those were imaginary, how did she make it here? She remembered.

Damon.

'You got me here,' she abruptly changed topic. 'I remember; you tying me to your back, swimming me here. Don't deny it,' she mused, watching Damon's face morph from confusion to a small flash of realization and finally to a poker face. He was hiding it from her. He was hoping her hopefully temporary amnesia would keep the truth away from her. It was not like they'd gotten much time to chat. What with the escaping, the fainting and the kissing, he was very busy tending to her.

'So why can't you get us out?'

'Because I have no idea which way is land or even the name of the island we're on,' he revealed, unhesitating. 'You were drowning and I wanted nothing more than to be done with you. However, I couldn't just let you die,' he looked away from her inquisitive gaze. 'Humanity sucks. It's a vampire's greatest weakness. My conscience wouldn't let you drown. Not when you went all 'save me, save me' on my ass.'

'When I found you, I just chose a random direction and hoped to God there'd be land. I swam and swam. I had to drag your feisty self for atleast 100 miles. Thank me, I found this island.' Damon arrogantly observed. 'Speaking of which... I've never heard of or seen this place before in my life. What does exist in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean anyway?' he mused mockingly. He knew the answer to that question. He gave Elena a meaningful look.

Elena narrowed her eyes. 'Now you're being ridiculous.'

'Swear to God and cross my heart, I am not,' he proclaimed, tracing a cross over his chest. 'In all my life, I researched all the places in the world. Side note: I've got a thing for travelling. I got into this so I could find K-' he halted abruptly. Elena guessed: he was about to reveal personal things. _He changed track so I wouldn't ask. Well, I'm more curious about something else so it's your lucky day. I'll let that slide._

'Point is, I know everything about geography and every little place on the earth and this island just so happens to not fit into the atlas.'

'Don't say that.'

'Either it has not been discovered yet or it just popped up out of nowhere,' Damon continued. 'Whatever helps you sleep at night,' he added, a sarcastic smile on his face. It was even more annoying than his smug smile.

'You are kidding me.'

'Nope.' He smiled happily.

'Well, just pick a random direction and let's hope you find a place that 'fits into the atlas' then,' Elena air quoted, panicking.

'Zero points for sass. If I could have gotten out, I would have done it already. Finding this place was pure luck. I am not risking our lives to go to another possibly non-existent landmass. Little tip: vampires hate to swim.'

Elena stared into his eyes. He stared right back. She decided to ask him.

'Why did you risk it?' she changed tack. She scrutinized his eyes for any emotion. There was none. 'Why risk your life to save me? You couldn't let me drown, right? You don't seem the type to die for everyone who needs help. Moreover, I wasn't the only one on that plane, was I?' Elena's eyes widened. 'Oh my god,' she breathed. 'Oh my god, Bonnie and Caroline! Where are they? Oh my god, Damon,' she cried. Damon was then looking extremely uncomfortable. Elena blinked her tears away. _I'll worry about them once I've dealt with this. _

'So why me Damon?'

'Would you rather I left you in the middle of the Atlantic?' Damon spat, annoyed then.

'Don't deflect Damon! Why didn't you save Bonnie and Caroline? Or anyone else on that plane? There was a baby onboard Damon! You knew that! So answer honestly. Why me?'

Damon's eyes narrowed. 'I didn't see a baby floating in the ocean,' he spoke tightly. 'I did see Bonnie and Caroline but they seemed pretty fine swimmers to me. You were the one drowning.'

Elena stared. Hope flared in her chest yet again. _If the island they were standing on remained undiscovered, maybe there were other such islands nearby. They might have survived.  
_

'Okay,' she breathed. 'We are the only people on this island, yes?'

'As far as I know.'

'And you are not lying to me.'

Damon threw her a look. She took that as confirmation.

'I am your only food source?'

'Yup.'

'So that means, if I die, you die.' Elena concluded, a smile appearing on her face for the first time since she opened her eyes.

'Now,' he warned, 'let's not get it to your head shall we? I can perfectly well survive on animal blood as disgusting as they are. You're just the tastier option.'

Elena grimaced.

'Might as well be honest with each other if we're stuck here.' Damon reasoned.

Elena liked the sound of 'we' but she'd never let Damon know. 'Fine. Okay. How about you leave me alone for the entire day. At nightfall, we'll meet back here so we can both have our-' she paused. 'Is food the right word?'

Damon smiled as though they were discussing the restaurant to eat dinner that night. 'Food works just fine.'

'So do we agree?' Elena asked. 'I know we're stuck on this island with no company but each other. We are not exactly compatible, if you've noticed. Let's be clear on one thing. We can be stuck in a place but we don't have be stuck together.'

Damon regarded her thoughtfully. Just as politely, 'We don't have to. But I'd really like that. Tempting as your ingenious,' he rolled his eyes, 'plan sounds, my answer is no.'

Elena's throat constricted. She forcefully cleared it. 'No?'

He shook his head.

'Why not?' she injected confidence into her voice. More than usual. 'What's the problem?'

'I don't want to hurt your feelings,' Damon started. Elena knew that was exactly what he was about to do. 'So I'm going try to put this as delicately as I can. You are not the most coordinated person,' he spat the harsh thesis. 'You are telling me you will live alone in a forest and not get eaten by a monkey or a chihuahua. Sorry to burst your bubble, Elena but you are booksmart. That is all. You've never lived, you've never had to fight for your life. You are no Katniss Everdeen. This is your first,' Damon continued tearing her soul apart. 'You're not careful either. May I remind you that you did throw yourself off a cliff last night. You gave up in the forest after you barely entered. You are not exactly survival material.'

Elena opened and closed her mouth in shock. Her jaw quivered in rage. She converted her hurt to anger, stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye.

'I survived a plane crash in a water, avoiding drowning. The plane had exploded Damon! There were waves and waves of recoil, I don't even know how to swim but I got to the surface. It was my bad luck that there was no way I could get out without handing my fate to a blackmailing crazy vampire!' her eyes almost glowed with the fire in her eyes. 'I made it alive so far. I have you to partially thank you for that,' she admitted, emphasizing 'partially'.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

'Okay maybe more than partially. I can survive on my own. If you don't have that confidence, fine. I do. To be honest, I'd rather take the chance of being eaten alive by a chihuahua than be shadowed by you.'

Damon's eyes narrowed. They turned a bluish-yellow because of the flames reflected in them.

_I am not done. _

'About the cliff,' she ranted. 'How the hell am I supposed to know it ended there? I needed help and I went after it! Isn't that survival material Damon?' she spat his name.

Damon seemed unperturbed. 'Ta daaa!' he sang, pointing to himself. 'I am all the help you're getting. You see what I mean? Your stubbornness and fiery spirit is why I like you but are also going to end up killing you. I don't trust you on your own. Like you so aptly put it: if you die, so do I. I am sorry but you have no choice. You are sticking with me until we find a way out.'

Elena shook her head. 'Uh-uh. Not happening.'

He nodded. 'Yes happening.'

'I am not staying with you, Damon,' her voice getting louder. 'Thanks for saving my life and all that, but we part ways now.'

Damon tightened his grip on her as Elena squirmed. 'Did I stutter Elena?' She tried to get away, yanking and twisting.

'Reasoning never seems to work with you Elena,' he struggled as Elena pinched his arm. 'I really didn't want to have to do this, but...' He grabbed her head with both hands and locked it in place, making eye contact with her mahogany eyes. Her brain stopped. His voice was all she could hear, commanding her.

'You will not step outside this cave until I tell you so.'

He broke the connection. Elena's brain returned to full work mode. _What was that about? I think I've seen his eyes do that. More importantly what was I doing before? Right._

Flying from his arms, she ran towards the entrance of the cave. _Did he really think she would listen to him if he told her persuasively and did that mind connection? _As she felt her mouth stretch into a smile, Elena crashed into the invisible wall at the entrance. Frowning, she tried to dash sideways to get out. Furious, Elena tried over and over from different angles. She couldn't get out. Finding a twig in the cave, she grabbed and threw it at the invisible rock glass barrier. It cruised through the air and landed normally on the ground outside.

More confused than ever, she looked at Damon. He was watching her with a wide smile on his face. He was clearly finding amusement in her failure in running from him. Elena glared. Laughing, he stood up and passed her on his way out. She didn't take her eyes off of him. He was unaffected by her killer glare. Before he left, he sang,

'Good night Elena.'

* * *

**It was my birthday yesterday! WOOHOO YEAH! I went to the Toronto Zoo and had mango cake. **

**All my birthday gifts were TVD-related: first 2 books of TVD, a Vampire Diaries diary, a TVD bookmark. Obviously. My friends knew me well.**

**Oh I'm sorry, if you are reading this, you review, regardless of if you are shy and/or don't have a FF account. Sorry, I don't make the rules. Go. Do it. **

**I am vaaching you.**

**STALK ME.  
Twitter: anupapaya  
Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya  
YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Poopy)**

**You clicked, you read, now you review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, B and C are on a flight to Europe. D&E bond. Plane crashes. D&E are stranded on an island. D compels E to stay in a cave - as he is worried for her safety._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Be A Teenager**

It's been four hours. Damon was nowhere to be seen. Sleep seemed to evade her that night, mocking her, not providing the distraction she so desperately needed. She twisted and turned on the cold floor, the scratchy surface splitting her skin every time she moved. It was dark. The temperature was definitely below zero degrees. Elena had absolutely no means of escaping her inevitable deep-freezing to death. _Goddamn this cold weather_. She curled into herself to collect all her body heat. _Damn you Damon. Why did I have to be your subject of interest? Why do I get to live, however sorrowful?_

At least she wasn't dead. Elena was starting to wonder if that was a good thing.

Damon wasn't a morally sane vampire. He definitely did not belong in the same category as Edward. _He was…more intense._ Not to mention, meaner. Damon Salvatore took what he wanted. He did what he liked. He didn't care about people's feelings, or maybe it was all pretend. _Under what rationale, can someone leave a person out in the cold and walk away?_

Elena pored over if it was better to be rude, less painful. _Hurt someone before they hurt you._ It was tempting. A voice stopped her. _Turning off your emotions is never a permanent respite from your pain. It'll haunt you until you face it._

_True. _

Elena wondered how long they were going to stay in that godforsaken land. _He can't keep me here forever, right? Surely he'd get bored and find another way out of here. _

_If he doesn't, I'm going to have to do something._

* * *

'Wake up sleepypants!'

_No._

'Gilbert? Come on, I need to feed you. Plus you need to see something.'

'I can't,' Elena groaned. '-don't want to come-'

'Is someone forgetting that they haven't got a choice?'

Elena groaned. 'Shut up Damon. Let me sleep.'

'You had plenty of time to sleep last night.'

At this, Elena lost any previous drowsiness. She sat up so quick, Damon jerked back.

'I'm sorry, plenty of time to sleep?' her voice dripped with sarcasm. 'Where did you go last night, New York? Or did you not notice the cold with your special vampire skin?'

'Yes, actually.'

'You're such a-' she spluttered, frustrated at him. 'such a -'

'Prick?'

'Prick is an understatement.'

'Well, I'm sorry I forgot to leave a jumper behind. I wasn't informed I should put your needs before mine!'

'You're a vampire! You're more durable!' Elena's eyes pierced into his.

'Don't pretend to care now. It is clear from last night that you just want your food source fresh and alive.'

He froze - then turned away from her. Elena stared at his back, waiting for him to say something.

'Sorry, I got mad at you. I shouldn't have done what I did.'

Elena's heart stopped. She didn't expect him to say that - to apologize on his terms. Elena didn't want to ruin whatever'd changed in him.

'Apology accepted,' she whispered, sincerely.

Damon turned around, eyes peering ashamed. Elena knew he was as in shock as she about what he said.

'So?'

'So?' She repeated, confused.

'So will you eat your breakfast now?'

'Yeah, okay,' she agreed, grinning. 'I'm starving.' She checked behind Damon. He was empty.

There was no food.

'Okay what are you up to?' Elena perused cautiously.

Damon smirked at her. 'Come on.' He urged, standing, extending his hand. Elena stared. She used the ground. She still didn't trust him.

_Freezing in the cold for over 7 hours? It was going to take more than a non-eye-to-eye apology to forgive something like that. _

So why did she feel a pang of guilt when his hand dropped to his side sadly?

Damon stepped out into the glowing morning terrain. The sun enhanced his skin. It glowed paler than ever. Enraptured, Elena followed him outside.

Except she couldn't.

'Aaargh!' she growled, punching the invisible barrier at the entrance of the cave.

Damon asked, 'What's the matter now?'

'I can't get through!'

Damon smiled slowly at her, making Elena concerned for her safety. _It was that look._

'Oh right. Do you want to come out, Elena?' he stated, in a sing-song voice.

'Damon,' she warned, trying to crash through. 'It's not working.'

'I know it isn't,' he smirked happily.

'Damon!' Elena stopped her efforts to deliver her full-on glare.

'Elena,' he repeated her. 'What do we say when we want something?'

She was pissed then.

_What was he playing at?_

'Not going to say it Damon. You might as well kill me.'

Elena resumed thrusting herself at the invisible barrier. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Damon smirking. Two hands pushed her deeper into the cave. Eyes closed, ears folding, wind whipping her face, Elena flew. Her hair flopped down to her shoulders when she stopped.

As soon her eyes found his, the hands moved up her hips. Trailing upwards, tracing her waist, Elena squirmed. She stared unflinchingly back into Damon's eyes. The hands halted side of her breasts.

'If you wanted so much to get out of here and come over to the bad side, I thought I'd just...' he crept closer, 'make it easier for you.'

Elena glared at him in an are-you-kidding me way. This was nothing if not uncomfortable and creepy. 'Stop it- move Damon!'

'Heart's beating so fast but nothing shows on the face,' he continued unperturbed. 'You are a very different woman. It'd be a shame to kill such a feisty, annoying and pulchritudinous woman as yourself.'

_Well. _'I wouldn't hesitate if I were a vexatious idiot as yourself. Death is better than this.' She didn't mean that, but it felt good to say it.

He smiled nonchalantly. 'I gave you 2 compliments and you give me none.'

'Well…' she cocked her head.

Damon's hands slipped to her neck, as he bored his gaze into her. Elena felt that familiar sensation of her mind being wiped clear of all thought. Complete silence.

'You can step outside the cave now.'

The silence evaporated. The background noise faded in and Elena blinked once. Damon was promptly walking out of the cave, leaving Elena to decipher what'd happened. She had no clue._  
_

She strode straight out the cave.

* * *

'Where are we going Damon?'

Silence.

'Damon, where are you taking me?!' Elena questioned. 'I'm tired, I don't think I can walk anymore.'

'Don't worry, it's just a few minutes away.' He answered without turning to look at her. Elena frowned.

'Why can't you vamp-speed us there?'

'Because…I don't want to. And admit it, it's better travelling the forest by foot. I bet you've never been in an actual forest before. Here it is. Savour it.'

The island was quite beautiful. As Elena followed Damon into the forest, she viewed it differently compared to when she was lost in the dark. The trees glowed with sunlight; Elena could see the light rays bouncing off the surface like they did in her physics textbook. It was a bit too surreal. The forest hummed with birds and squirrels. She half expected to see the weird all-understanding crow again - but was glad she didn't. It didn't appear to be anywhere near her.

Damon stopped suddenly.

'Do you happen to know how to climb a tree?'

Elena narrowed her eyes in shock.

_No freaking way._

She looked up at the treetops. A huge hammock was tied to the two adjacent eucalyptus tree trunks at least 100ft above them. Elena looked at the hammock and back at Damon as her face grew more frightened by the second.

'I AM NOT CLIMBING UP THERE.'

'Yes you are Elena. If you want to have breakfast, yes you have to.'

'DAMON! I can't climb hundred feet! What if I fall from that height? I am going to be dead!'

'There you go again! Questioning yourself and not stepping outside that safe castle,' he pointed out. 'If you fall, you'll be fine. Trust me.'

'Nope,' she shook her head, lightly. She was sure it was a joke. _Any moment then, Damon was going to smirk and laugh at her. Right?_ 'You can go up there but I'll go find my own food somewhere else.'

'Oh come on!' Damon urged. 'Okay tell me this: have you ever done anything you secretly kinda sorta always wanted to do?'

'Yes, I am applying to Whitmore College to study literature - and have a good chance of getting in.'

Damon groaned, cupping his face with his palms.

'I don't mean that! I mean like this!' he pointed at the tree. 'Something stupid or crazy! You're a teenager. Be a teenager,' he continued changing her mind. 'Step away from your life for five minutes. Alright? Five minutes!'

Elena was almost on his side until she remembered her hand-eye coordination.

'No. There is a reason I've never done anything stupid or crazy,' she spoke. 'My hand-eye coordination is terrible. Plus the guilt that I feel after messing up... let's just say I feel guilt more powerfully than other people.'

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Don't change the subject lady. Don't get me started on guilt,' he shook his head slightly, 'My life.'

She gazed at him for a moment. _Point still stands, I am not climbing that tree._

'Well I'm heading back to the cave, so...' Elena turned back the way they walked. She only stopped when she heard a flapping noise next to her ear. Her hair whooshed onto her face.

Elena whipped around and there it was.

The black crow.

Elena didn't believe in superstition but the coincidence was too much that time. The first time she saw the crow, her plane crashed. The second time... under the tree, Damon held her captive. The crow was not a good omen.

Elena frantically looked around for Damon. The crow cawed for her attention and then- it clicked.

'No, no no no way no please no.'

Another memory surfaced in her traumatized brain.

_Please help, she thought. I have Jeremy and he needs me. I can't die now please. Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline. Help my friends. Help me._

_Suddenly, she noticed a crow flying into view. Elena was sure it was the same one she saw in the underwater and the recently blown up plane. The crow swooped closer and closer to Elena, staring at her in a very un-crow-like fashion. The crow did not stop in its tracks and as soon as it got close enough, it dived headfirst into the water. Elena stared, shocked. A crow never behaved like that. Maybe it was a type of seagull, she wondered._

_As she stared at the spot where the crow crashed into the ocean, she noticed the small dark shape of the bird that was slowly increasing in size. Elena thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. But as noticed two muscly arms and legs sprout from the bird, she knew it was real. She watched the bird transform into the body of a… man, but as soon as the metamorphosis was complete, Elena was inching slowly towards unconsciousness. It was too much to process and the water was making her numb by the second. _

_As her eyes closed, she noticed a black head, followed by pale skin rise out of the water. As Elena watched in horror, a handsome man emerged from the ocean waters, his hair and black outfit dripping wet. Elena wondered semiconsciously if she'd seen the man before. _

_When he opened his eyes, after wiping his face dry with his black leather jacket sleeve, she knew she was right. With eyes as blue as the ocean around them, she would have recognized them anywhere. _

_Eyes that were looking at her with anguish and alarm._

'Shut up.'

The crow morphed into Damon. He was smirking at her.

'It's only the truth Elena.'

'Oh my god,' Elena dropped. Damon swiftly caught her. He lied her gently on the forest terrain. 'You rescued me. From the ocean. You were the crow. I saw you,' she put the pieces together. 'What-how-when?'

'It's a special ability. I don't know how but after I became a vampire, I could turn into a crow. It's a bit weird. No one's ever questioned it before.'

'I'm sorry 'no one'?' Elena looked at him incredulously. 'some people know about you?'

'Correction: some people knew about me. They are all dead,' he spoke, in a soothing voice. Elena flinched. She observed him with contained suspicion. Damon's lips twitched.

'Ask me Elena, I know you are dying to'

'Fine, did you kill those people?' Elena held her breath.

'I separated their heads from their bodies, yes,' he confirmed.

Elena was officially terrified. If that man could admit to murder without any glimmer of shame or remorse, he was irretrievable. There was no good left in Damon. Her face was a picture of anger. She grimaced at him and looked away in loathing. _  
_

'And I guess just so you don't forget, I can do whatever I like to you too. I just didn't kill you yet because there is no way out of this place. I can try to get out of here. Vampires hate water but we hate our secrets getting out even more. The fact that you're still breathing is a gesture of my kindness.'

'Well hallelujah to me! I am so grateful I am not dead!' she dragged the syllables sarcastically. 'You just admitted to killing people like-like- I don't know. I don't know what you are Damon. No, I don't mean the vampirism bit,' she spoke hurriedly, 'I don't know what you are capable of. Let's get one thing straight. I am not here to fix you or get you to bury the monster. I don't even know if you've got a good side anymore.

'You're scaring me. I really shouldn't be here with you,' she spoke, lighting the firecracker, walking backwards to protect herself.

And then she ran.

She ran faster than that night. She sprinted. Elena wondered why he didn't catch her yet. She didn't expect escape. Stopping when she lost sight of him, she held her body up against a tree and panted. She peered around the trunk to see if he was where she left him.

A breeze blew past her face. A warm blast of air. Reawakening life.

_Oh no, he did not._

_He was playing with me. He knows I can't get away. He's giving me false satisfaction._

Her feet left the ground and Elena screamed. Her head ripped out of her body, her mahogany hair all over the place and the world blurred past as he sped her back. It stopped after just a second. Elena looked up. There they were.

He'd brought her back to the hammocks.

The hammocks.

Damon put her down and sped up the tree just in time for Elena to catch the black leathery whirl reach the top. He pointed one finger at her and curled it towards him. Elena shook her head in disbelief. He chuckled and disappeared into one of the hammocks.

_Fine. I'll show him._

Elena started her journey to her food. Hundred feet up.

_Damn her competitive streak._

* * *

**Don't we all love a good old Delena fight? We dooooo.**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO NINA, IAN, CANDICE AND THE SHOW FOR WINNING 4 TCAs THIS YEAR! It's all RA! RA! GO TEAM! It's 5 in a row for Ian. Well deserved. See ya at FanExpo sweetie. Don't you dare cancel on me.**

**FOLLOW ME (I mean, stalk):  
Twitter: anupapaya  
Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya  
YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Poopy)**

**You clicked, you read, now YOU review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, C and B are on a flight to Europe. D&E bond. Plane crashes. D&E are stranded on an island. D makes a hammock 100ft in the air, challenges E to climb all the way. E declines, then gives in, beginning her climb._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Looking Forward To It**

Elena slowly climbed the tree, taking short breaks at every branch. Sweat poured down her face. Her breathing was difficult. She concentrated on seeing the look on Damon's face when she did make it to the hammock. The happy thought boosted her. She staved off looking down since she might stop, panic and then lose her grip.

The bark was shiny and had a clean look but was incredibly rough to touch. There were bruises and cuts all over her elbows, hands, face, legs and knees. She was still dressed in her flight outfit. Blue jeans and a white tank top. They were decorated in tiny rips and slits. Elena glanced up. She was confident that she climbed at least 75% the way by now. _Come on Elena._ She called on her last reserves of energy.

Panting and heaving, she peered under her eyelashes at the hammock. _Why was I doing this again? Right, because I am stubborn and like proving a point. _

This time when she looked up, she saw the hammock just a few feet above her head. She craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the food. She couldn't sight it. _Maybe it was on the second hammock on its right. _Swinging with all her might, she flung herself off the branch into the surprisingly soft and empty hammock. Breathing hard, she let her head stay buried in the hammock. She had no energy to turn on her back.

Without warning, she felt something moving under her stomach.

Springing up, Elena observed. Realizing with a pang of shame, Elena sat up. She'd landed on Damon's torso. Her face was just under his groin. His lips on her tanktop clad stomach.

'Well well... Ele-'

'Shut up,' she interrupted, spinning to face him.

He grinned at her. 'Not bad Gilbert. That was very good for someone who hasn't climbed a tree before.'

Elena smiled back. 'I am a quick learner. Plus, I had a lot of motivation. What with you taunting me and manhandling me and treating me like I'm a bloody child. I had to climb, didn't I? Keep climbing or the self-serving psychopath mocks you forever.'

'Well consider this psychopath's feelings hurt.'

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. Turning around, she spotted the food.

'Well glad to know you weren't lying,' Elena chided him. 'Let's eat.'

* * *

Damon vamp-sped away and returned about three seconds later with a basket full of green apples, pears, peaches, cherries and others of which she did not know the name. Elena stared at the basket, wide eyed.

'Damon, when did you get all these fruits?'

'Oh don't worry. The forest is full of them. You just haven't gotten to see all of it yet.'

Elena wanted to yell at him about being too locked up to explore but she held it in. She didn't want to ruin breakfast time. So she said, 'Well I'm looking forward to it.'

Instantly, Elena cringed. _Looking forward to it? Why did I have to say that? _She met Damon's astonished gaze and immediately looked down at her crossed legs. She did not want to know what he was thinking.

She mumbled thanks, and carefully avoiding his eyes, pulled the basket towards her. As she stuffed her mouth with fruits, Damon watched her with amusement.

'What?' Her mouth made that noise it did when filled with food.

'Nothing. I've just never seen a glutton eat before.'

Elena threw an orange at Damon. He caught it.

'Have you seen yourself eat, Damon? You are a much bigger glutton than I am.'

'I beg to disagree ma'am. I don't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume an apple.'

'Whatever.'

Throwing her a smirk, he slowly peeled the orange, separated the crescent pieces and popped one in his mouth. It was Elena's turn to stare at him. _How can he make eating an orange…not innocent? How can he even consume regular human food? Now that she knew about him, it made the whole situation weirder._

'Okay spill it Gilbert.'

Elena snapped out of it and quickly came up with a logical explanation that explained her staring.

'How can you even eat if technically you're supposed to be…'

'Dead? It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally.'

She gulped at 'diet of blood'. Shoving handfuls of fruit in her mouth, she made the mistake of looking outside the hammock. It looked more than a hundred feet. As the height raised the nausea levels; she swallowed the fruit painfully, trying her hardest to not throw up.

Distracting herself, she focused her attention on the view around her. Feeling like she was seeing a part of the forest, Elena wondered why this place wasn't on the map. Every tree was the same height: the uniformity added to the spectacular beauty surrounding her. She watched as the trees danced in the slight breeze and reflected sunlight off each other's leaves like a huge pass-the-parcel game.

'What are you staring at?' Damon asked, following my gaze.

'Just the scenery. It's beautiful.'

Elena decided whether to say what was on her mind or not. She decided to wing it.

'You may be an ass, but thank you for saving my life.' Damon choked on his food mockingly. 'Yes, well, you did save my life,' Elena rolled her eyes, trying to lighten her words. 'So thanks anyway. I appreciate the gesture. Although you did trick me, ridicule me and what not, I guess... I'm glad I'm alive.'

Damon's face split into a huge smile. It was _that one_, the genuine one which Elena wanted to see more on his face. The one that Damon saved for important occasions.

'You're welcome.' He said, staring into her eyes.

'But wait,' she took a deep breath. 'I forgive you as long as you don't make me stay inside the cave after we go back.' Elena negotiated. 'I know why you did it but I really don't need to be slaved.'

'As long as you don't try to escape.'

Elena pondered.

'Deal.'

She extended a hand to him. They shook on it.

Not realizing what she was doing, Elena leaned closer to him.

The most beautiful feature of his face had to be his eyes. _It's like he was born with normal monocolored eyes, and then something happened. BAM! Shades of pale green, light grey, and white all swirled over a backdrop of blue. His eyes are fifty shades of blue, green and teal_, she thought idly.

After a long moment, that felt like seconds, they broke eye contact. They'd been ogling.

'Alright, I'm done. What are we doing next?' Elena coughed to hide her unease.

Damon yanked the fruit basket towards him and peered inside. It was indeed, empty.

He looked at Elena with slight surprise, 'Remind me never to strain you again. You are one hungry woman. These were supposed to last for lunch and dinner too, you know.'

Elena smiled guiltily. _  
_

'Well I'm sure we can find more food to eat,' she replied, touching his arm with her hand. Damon froze. His eyes jumped to where her skin touched his. Elena pulled her hand back, realizing it was the wrong move.

'Sorry,' she yelped. _Why was she incapable of not touching him?_

'You didn't answer my question. What are we doing next?'

'I didn't draw up a schedule, Elena. I-' he corrected himself, 'we decide on what we do. What do you want to do?'

'I am really tired. Can we go back to the cave?'

'Come on really? The cave? Aren't you tired of being in that thing?'

'I am, but where else could I safely rest?'

'I don't know. I've only been here for three days,' Damon spoke. 'To the cave then,' he gave her his hand.

Elena took it. He pulled her, holding her tightly around the waist. Elena circled her arms around his neck. He shot her one last sultry look before vamp-speeding home.

Like the lust needed more adrenaline to confuse it.

* * *

They stopped outside the cave entrance. Light afternoon breeze brushed her hair away from her face. Elena opened her eyes and let go of Damon. She headed to the cave. A hand stopped her in her tracks.

'Elena, I have to just get some stuff for us. Fruits, wood and anything else in the forest that might be useful.'

'Okay,' Elena tried to sound cool. 'See you later.'

'See you later, _Elena_' he whispered her name in her ear in that signature low voice that just happened to be panty-dropping seductive. He took hold of the opportunity and hugged Elena tightly. Taken aback, she froze in his arms. Perceptibly, she molded into his figure until all she could hear, smell, feel or see was Damon. Her arms enclose around his waist as she pressed her body into his. No one was holding back in this hug. This was just the kind of relationship Elena wanted.

She was taken aback by how far her feelings have progressed. It was like her heart was way ahead of the brain, so much - it was as if they didn't work together anymore. Hopefully, only when it came to Damon.

Just as Elena was about to let go, he vanished. Elena felt the unwelcome wind fill the space that used to be Damon. She gazed off into the distance and suddenly found herself in no mood to rest. Her body was coated in such a stinky mix of dried sweat, sea water and god-knows-what that Elena found it weird Damon did not get repulsed by her odour. Since he wasn't watching, Elena decided to take a shower in the waterfall opposite the cave.

Approaching the thudding water, she observed where the flow was inhumanly fast and where it was just perfect. Checking again to make sure no one was around, she stripped into her underwear. Placing her clothes on a rock at a dry distance from the water, she sprinted towards the waterfall.

The water was not too cold, not too war. It was the lukewarm that everyone hoped to bathe in on a regular day. It was the hot and humid island. Standing in the waterfall, Elena felt free. The water flowing on her body forced energy into the blood flowing inside. It was like the rigorous downpour of water reminded her of what happiness was - what home was.

She began scrubbing her hands and legs, finishing with her face. Elena never wanted to leave the waterfall. But Damon could be coming back any moment and her state of undress will only make things more awkward or heated, depending on which way the wind was blowing.

After a few minutes of hearing the water gush, Elena began singing _We Found Love _softly to herself:

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

After what Elena thought must have been at least half an hour, she stepped out of the natural shower. Walking back to her rock, she tied her hair up. But when she arrived at the rock, her clothes were no longer there.

Elena checked underneath the rocks whether the clothes were washed away. She didn't see any shreds of her white tanktop or blue jeans. _Where did they go? __They can't have just… disappeared._

There was a chilly wind biting her half-naked body. Elena went back to the waterfall, hoping the water will act as a coating against the cold. It worked in a way, but the chill helped Elena think the only logical explanation. _Who did take her clothes?_

_Of course._

_How was it even a question?_

The answer was so obvious, Elena felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. He was the only one on this island other than her as far as she knew. _It had to be him. _

She puzzled over how long he had been watching her. The thought incited a deep blush with accelerated breathing as embarrassment clouded her rationale. _Oh no, no, no. Oh please let it not be. _

She examined her surroundings, and slowly walked backwards to the waterfall, keeping an eye out for any sudden movements. She let the water cover her like a veil for a good fifteen minutes. _He wouldn't return her clothes if she wished him to_, she thought. Mustering all her courage she had, she confidently stepped out of the waterfall again.

She walked into the clearance between the cave and the waterfall. If he was watching, she just gave him a 360 degree view.

'Damon? Can you return my clothes? It's not funny and I'm quite cold.'

Silence.

'Damon, seriously, I'm not joking. I need them back.'

More silence.

'Please?'

Then she heard him.

'Now she begs.'

He walked out from behind a tree nearby. Strutting towards her, her clothes bundled safely in his hands, he eyed her entire body while Elena glared at him. He halted just a few centimeters away from Elena. _He can eat me up all he wants, I'm not going to be embarrassed. I'm done being embarrassed. _Her hand was outstretched, silently ordering her clothes back.

'Can you repeat that?' Damon asked. It was a voice of someone who knows he's in control and loves it. 'That last little bit? I didn't quite hear you.'

'I said return my clothes Damon.'

'No,' he chided her, 'What do you say when you really want something Elena?'

'Just gi-' Elena dived for her clothes. But she wasn't fast enough to outwit Damon. His hand zoomed away from her reach, the clothes switching from hand to hand in lightning speed.

'Very funny Damon. Please hand them over.'

_Crap, I begged. I said please._

Damon advanced at Elena, backing her into the waterfall. Their bodies were drenched within seconds. It didn't seem to matter at that point.

'Damon, please. It's cold and chilly and I am half-naked.'

'I know,' his eyes glowed. 'Gloriously half-naked.'

Elena crossed her arms, wondering if he'd ever give her clothes back. _He wants to keep the clothes. Fine by me._

She walked back to the cave before realizing what she was doing. _Hiding out in a dark, chilly place where the prat who blackmails and humiliates has access to? Not the best move._

Therefore, she spun around and headed into the forest.

* * *

**'We Found Love' bit? Imagine an acoustic version. Not the original song.**

**6x01 promo. Oh sweet Jesus. Elena is doing witchy drugs to hallucinate Damon. Frankly, who can blame her? If I was dating Damon and he died on me, I wouldn't expect me to be stable. I hope she gets better though.**

**I have read so many TVDS6 interviews that I've convinced myself when Damon and Elena do reunite, it is going to be in that deserted road where they first met + rain. Don't tell me that's not the best thing ever. #DelenaRainKiss**

**Ian's panel at FanExpo is on 31st from 2-3pm.**

**COUNTDOWN BEGINS! 38 days!****  
**

**FOLLOW ME (I mean, stalk):  
Twitter: anupapaya  
Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya  
YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Poopy)**

**You clicked, you read, now you review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, C & B are on a flight to Europe. D&E bond. Plane crashes. D&E are stranded on an island. Sexual tension ensues. E takes a shower in the waterfalls, D steals E's clothes and refuses to return them. Angry, E heads off into the forest._

* * *

**Chapter 13: It's Very... Lively**

Shivering, Elena stomped off into the green mass of trees ahead. Fueled by adrenaline and stubbornness, she didn't dare look back but continued to walk to no particular destination. She was scared - of being lost. He was surely following her, waiting for her to stop and tremble with trepidation. _Hell no, _she thought forcefully. _I am not going to be the one giving in. _

Folding her arms in front of her stomach, she hunched over in an attempt to keep warm. Trying to focus on the calm of the forest to calm her erratic mind - nausea crawling up her oesaphagus - Elena realized something. Damon made no move. The silence created a pit of unease in her belly.

_What are you playing at? If you're waiting for me to beg, you might as well leave the island without me. _

After about ten minutes, she realized she'd retraced her steps back to the tree where she and Damon had breakfast earlier that afternoon. She smiled, recalling their wonderful yet tiresome day that day. _The truth?_ She really liked hanging out with Damon. He challenged her, knew her weak points and said exactly the correct words to rile her up. _Sure it was annoying, but it was better than someone who only cared about pleasing you. _He was independent, bold and not afraid to upset her - like he knew she would come round in the end.

Elena doubted if she clicked with anyone as fast and as well as she did with Damon. However layered that connection might be. It was quite a layered situation, if she was honest. Trapped on an island, far away from her brot-

_Oh my god Jeremy._

Elena's knees buckled as she crashed to the rough forest floor.

_Jeremy._

Who would take care of him?_ S_he was stuck on the island: no way out. Will she stay there for the rest of her life? How long before Jer realizes she was… gone? Perhaps to not ever come back? Her brother lost so much in his life - too much - and he didn't need another abandonment. _I am the only person he has left. _

'No.' Elena stated, resolutely.

Rubbing her cheeks dry, she got up. A chill sweeped over her body, as though it didn't want her to get back to her brother. She looked around to see if Damon was lurking about. She couldn't find him. She felt deja vu and somehow, Elena knew he was watching her every move. Quickly, she thought of a plan.

Turning on the spot, Elena walked fast, trying to put a sense of purpose in her walk, striding towards the nearest bush. Elena turned around one last time and smiled at nothing, before disappearing into the bushes.

* * *

The bushes were thick and wide; Elena buried in them totally. An outsider couldn't tell where she was; her movements and sounds muffled by the bushes. Inwardly punching the air happily, she moved swiftly. The prickly ends brushed against her unclothed skin, making the pain more intense. She welded Jeremy's image to the back of her eye and focused.

_Jeremy needs me. Our parents just died; he doesn't need me gone too._

It helped. She moved quicker. She used her hands to hold onto the bushes and climb her way through. _Just like the tree, except horizontal. What a crazy_ day, Elena thought retrospectively.

After what felt like an hour, she stopped. Extremely alert, Elena slowly poked her head out. A dark shadow covered her in darkness. She pulled back in her green shelter. The shadow grew darker as Elena's heart pumped uncontrollably. She backed deeper into the bushes. A bright light blinded her eyes. Elena covered her eyes, freezing at the spot. Feeling the blood thudding her chest, as though attempting to escape, she opened her eyes. A stranger watched her - his eyes wonderous.

Elena stared right back. _Damon said they were the only two people on the island So who was he?_ Pulling herself together, she decided she was glad it wasn't Damon.

'Oh thank God.' Elena breathed a sigh of relief. 'I thought you were someone else.'

Climbing out of the bushes, she stood up. The stranger seemed incapable of taking her eyes off of her. His eyes were blue but they were not the same color as Damon's. They were just… blue.

Elena noticed with a wave of shock, that he was not looking at her face; but at everything below her head. Elena realized that it must not seem normal for a teenager to appear out of some random bushes, wearing nothing but underwear. She immediately dropped to the balls of her feet, crouched over, and wrapped her hands around her knees. The stranger remained standing for a while as though in shock. Soon enough, he kneeled beside her. Elena avoided his eye. She quickly asked disgustingly,

'Who are you?'

He seemed lost for words. The man simply stared.

'You came back? Why now?' his voice quivered, scaring Elena. 'Why are you hiding in the bushes? Half-naked!' he added as an afterthought.

'Woah, woah, you've known me before? What do you mean - I came back?'

Aaron's face was a picture of confusion. Elena knew pretending to be that person he knew wasn't going to go down. Clearly the man didn't have good relations.

'Listen, I don't know who you think I am but I am not her. My name is Elena Gilbert and... my clothes... got lost. Do you know where I can get new ones?' she asked him, her voice sweeter and softer towards the end. She did that a lot. Hide awkward with adorable.

'Sure, there is a town a few miles down.' He trailed off. His blush reminded Elena that she was still unclothed. He politely fixed his gaze on the rough terrain.

_This is awkward._

'Okay, let's go.'

She hesitantly rose, trying to cover as much of her body as she could with her arms. The man immediately shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her. Elena blinked. He smiled, extending his hand. She quickly grabbed one end - with her mind cooking up escape plans as fast as her breaths.

_I need an escape plan first. Right. If I find an exit to this island and go somewhere habitable, I might reach Jeremy. _

'What's your name then?' she asked to the man, whose gaze moved nowhere above her knees then.

'Aaron.'

'Just Aaron?'

He smiled for the first time they met. 'Aaron Whitmore.'

'Well, Aaron. I am very glad to meet you.'

* * *

Elena followed Aaron, wrapping the jacket tightly around her shoulders. They walked on the sandy terrain, fewer and fewer trees as time passed. After about an hour, Elena was exhausted. She had no idea where they were going and Aaron refused to talk.

'How much further Aaron?'

He stopped suddenly.

'We are here,' he declared. Elena couldn't help but notice the pride in his voice. 'Welcome to Whitmore village.'

She watched as the row of small houses buzzed with life. They looked very ancient with horseshoes on the doors. Horseshoes were meant to ward off evil spirits. A group of young boys were chasing each other. Small stalls were set up which Elena could only conceive to be a market. It was bustling with people. Shop vendors were yelling their best offers, each one trying to be the loudest. Looking around, Elena knew she was far from the Western world.

Aaron was reading her reaction eagerly, almost as though he expected her to squeal with excitement. Maybe Elena would have, if she wasn't bone-numbingly tired. Atleast she wasn't alone.

'It's very…lively,' she spoke, truthfully. 'Let's go before-' _Damon finds them, but he didn't need to know that._

'This way,' he guided, not needing her to complete the sentence.

Elena turned left, following Aaron into the busy street, narrowly avoiding being run over by a carriage. She ignored a 'watch where you're going!' as she tried to keep her eyes fixed on Aaron's back. Two women fought in the street, vendors played cards and families were out shopping. Smiling at the liveliness of the place, Elena tried not to lose Aaron amidst the crowd. She felt a hand, dragging her back. Elena screamed in shock. _Oh crap, oh no, no, no. _Muffled sounds escaped her lips, going completely unheard in the boisterous crowd. Elena tried to call for Aaron but felt herself... losing... consciousness...

'It's her,' was the last she heard.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes in an unknown place for the fourth time in the past two days - locked in what felt like a prison cell. The room was brown; brown walls, brown rails, brown floor, even her clothes were brown. _Wait - whose clothes were these?_

She walked to the only window in her room. There was a small but lovely garden outside surrounded by flower pots. It was sunny and would have been a great day if Elena wasn't kidnapped.

The door wheezed open. A woman in her late 40s walked in and immediately closed the door, as though she expected Elena to make a run for it. In retrospect, she cursed herself for not doing that.

'Last person you'd expected to see, I know,' the woman casually spoke, leaning against the door. 'How does it feel to be back where you were supposed to be all along, Katerina?'

Confused, Elena raised her eyebrows.

'Katerina?'

'Stop playing games. We have people looking for you now, girl. Although you probably already knew that, didn't you? Being the manipulative, cunning bitch that you are.' She'd walked closer, leaning over Elena. 'Just know, that this cell is spelled now. You can't escape unless my spell is lifted. We made a mistake last time and we're not not going to let it happen again. The only way you can prevent me driving a stake through your heart is if you hand it back.'

Elena was officially terrified. _Hand what back? __Is she actually going to do it? Is it too late to make a run for it?_

'Listen ma'am,' she tried to reason, trying to sound as calm as possible. 'You want Katerina right? I'm guessing she looks a lot like me. Well believe me when I tell you this: I am not her!' Elena was relieved getting the words out. 'I'll help you find her if you want.'

Gloria fell apart. 'STOP LYING TO ME!'

Elena had enough too.

'I AM NOT!'

The woman stepped back in surprise. She scrutinized Elena closely.

'You're really not? It can't be… they told us you made yourself human…' she placed her hands on either side of Elena's head. Elena looked at her, eyes wide, hands squeezing hers in trepidation. She tried to pry them off her head, but she grew limp as the woman began digging up memories.

_Elena get up! It's time for school... Jeremy, give the Barbie back…I know how much you love writing, I brought you this…Matt, I don't know what to say… People are going to stop giving you breaks Jeremy… They just don't care anymore…I'm sorry Elena, I'm so sor- _

'Stop it stop it, STOP IT!' Elena kicked the woman out of her memories.

The woman released.

Elena couldn't speak. All the bad things in her life rushed back to her. Everything she had religiously forgotten, surfaced again. Sobbing, she pushed back the tears. It was the bad time to show weakness - but she had every right to.

The woman however, remained wide-eyed.

'You're not Katerina.' She whispered.

Elena shook her head.

'Why do you look like her?'

'I don't-' her voice cracked.

Gloria was suddenly in a hurry to make her feel welcome. Forget everything that happened. 'We'll talk later. I'm Gloria by the way. Let's get you some food. Come on honey.'

The woman beckoned and they exited the dingy prison cell. Leaving Elena in her living room, she disappeared into her kitchen - and emerged with a tray of biscuits and two cups of tea.

Elena forced her cheeks to life into a smile (her muscles were too tired to move) and grabbed the food gratefully. It had been twelve hours since she and Damon had breakfast. Ravenous, Elena stuffed food down her throat. Chewing quickly, she tried to speak. Food went down the trachea instead of the esophagus and Elena choked. Gloria placed her hand on her back and instantly, her pipe cleared.

'Where am I?' Elena managed, finally.

'You're at my house, honey. It's just behind my pub.'

'Do you know someone named Aaron?'

She stopped and looked sharply at Elena.

'How do you know Aaron?'

Elena looked at her, choosing her words carefully. She prayed none of what she said next pissed her off.

'Can I sit down?'

The woman pointed to the nearest sofa.

They took a seat: Elena gratefully, the woman cautiously.

'I was going to Europe with my friends. The plane crashed and I separated from them. This…man saved me from the middle of the ocean, and we landed here. He told me no one else lived here, so I didn't think of escape. There would be no point. But my brother Jeremy; he has no one but me. I am his last remaining family. So I ran from Damon to get out, on my own. Then, Aaron saw me. He gave me his jacket. He brought me here because he believed there'd be food and shelter.'

The woman smiled for the first time. 'Bless that boy, I should go easy on him sometimes. Well, Elena, was it?' Elena nodded. 'Welcome to Whitmore village. First thing you should know: the name Whitmore is for a reason. It could have been called Petrova, but…,' she trailed. 'we have no intention of naming ourselves as the Petrova witches when that family has done nothing but evil to us.'

Elena knew there was some context required. She knew not to ask. _Best not to explore a touchy subject._

'Oh and it's about time you knew - I am a witch, Elena.'

_Sorry what._

Elena opened and closed her mouth. She was almost about to yell that she'd had enough of supernatural beings for one week - but caught herself just in time.

'Sorry, I was just...' _Oh my god. What's next: Satan is an English gay man who wears black suits and has an excellent sense of humour?_

'I am not the only witch,' Gloria added.

Elena's jaw dropped. The horseshoes suddenly made sense.

'You're telling me this whole place is filled with witches?'

'Yes,' she confirmed. 'Except Aaron.'

'And he gets an entire village in his name?' Elena said, in good humour. _Please don't take offence, please don't take-_

'Only because the Petrovas stole from us,' Gloria replied, a stern look in her face. _Good job Elena._ 'We were the Petrova village. The Whitmores stood by us. We don't have a last name. So we borrowed theirs.'

Elena smiled.

'You know…?'

'Gloria.'

'Yes, you're not such a mean woman, Gloria. Just remind me never to get on your bad side.'

Gloria fell silent, smiling at Elena. Elena remembered something.

'What did Katerina steal from you?'

Gloria's face dropped. She averted her eyes.

'It's not your problem, Elena. That is witch business. You don't want to get in the middle of that. You look exactly like her - that's bad enough as it is.'

'Alright. Then, can I go back and inform Aaron that I haven't, in fact been brutally murdered?'

Gloria smiled. 'Come on.'

* * *

***wink wink Anyone catch the Supernatural reference? **

**SORRY. No update last week. I was tired after FanExpo. Of course, I was only meeting IAN SOMERHALDER. :D**

**I was in line to ask him a question but it was time before they got to me. :( Meh who cares, I saw him that's all that matters.  
He announced his directorial debut at FanExpo which I'm stoked about. He's filming it right now. 6x06 or 6x07 not sure.  
Ian glows in real life. Like the black outfit, white guy, misty blue eyes and pink lips - it's contrasts galore. He stands out. Make him stand under the spotlight and he freakin GUHLOWWS.  
Also, he met Mayor Rob Ford. He is convinced we were drinking when we voted for him. :D :D :D  
**

**No one uploaded it on YouTube yet. If you want the highlights, message me or leave me a review.**

**Three words. **

**Life accomplishment: complete.**

**FOLLOW ME (I mean, stalk):**  
**Twitter: anupapaya**  
**Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya**  
**YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Poopy) (I post random videos)**

**You clicked, you read, now you review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, C and B are on a trip to Europe. D&E bond, plane crashes, D&E stranded on an island. E escapes from D to go home to J. E meets A. E gets kidnapped by G's people. Misunderstanding clears, E&G become friends. G takes E back to A._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Game Over**

On the way to Aaron's, Elena's mind whirred. She knew she'd have to be wary of Gloria - pissing her off accidentally would not end nicely. _How could she get out of here though? If she'd disappear then, it would look more suspicious to Gloria. Whitmore was filled with witches and she didn't stand a chance against an army. Not alone atleast. _

She could go back to Damon. Who was more powerful - vampires or witches? Elena knew she wouldn't bet her life on the answer.

Plus she was certain that her feelings for Damon were not real. How could they be? He probably used his unknown vampire powers to bewitch her but Elena was cleverer than that. She knew that he meant trouble.

As they walked on, Elena noticed Gloria seemed to be taking her to the biggest house in the village. _That couldn't be where-_

'Oh my god.'

Elena stood staring at Aaron's huge residence. Huge. Grandiose. Powerful. He was either really rich or really pampered by the witches. Why would they live in small houses when a human - who is less powerful than a witch - was living in that crazy mansion? Elena walked through the iron gates, that didn't creak surprisingly. She looked at the garden. It covered both sides of the path leading to the front door. As she gazed at the bushes, unwanted memories from a few hours ago surged back. Closing her eyes in disgust, she focused only on the pale green walls of his house. Gloria stopped outside and ran her fingers over the charm outside the house. Elena loved the sound. It reminded her of happier times.

'Yes?' Elena heard the familiar boyish voice.

'Hey there Aaron boy. Look who we found.'

'Ka-Elena.' He grinned, hugging her tightly. Elena returned the hug, half-heartedly, irritated that he almost called her Katerina.

Aaron pulled away. He looked at her properly.

'You look terrible.'

'Thanks, you look lovely as well.'

'Come on you two, I don't wanna stand in the heat all day long.'

Elena and Gloria entered the house, marvelling at the grandiose of the living room. It was in no way, modern-looking - but the house felt very homely. Welcoming. Colorful decorations painted the ceiling. A dusty looking carpet that once looked beautiful, lay on the floor.

Her admiration must have shown on her face, since Aaron's eyes didn't move from the floor. Elena pulled herself together. She nudged Aaron's elbow and smiled. He seemed put off and hurriedly shifted his eyes to Gloria.

Elena grinned. It was so easy to fluster Aaron.

He was so adorable.

'I need a bath. Where is the bathroom?' Elena enquired.

'First door there,' Aaron directed.

'Thanks,' Elena headed towards where he pointed. But just before she disappeared, she paused as she heard Gloria whispering to Aaron:

'Do you think she'll agree to it?'

'It's got to be her. She came back for me, I told you she would Gloria!'

'That ain't Katerina, Aaron. I checked. Katerina's good, but she ain't that good.'

'Well, why does she look like her then?'

Silence. Elena's heart beat as though she'd just gone out for a run.

'I don't know.'

_Phew._

'See? Told you. It's her, Gloria. She's just testing me.'

'She stole the moonstone Aaron! She used you to steal it for her, and then dumped your ass. Don't you see it? She used people! And trust me when I say this: she wouldn't come back unless she wanted something. Don't fall into her trap, please. Not again.'

* * *

Elena shivered all the way to the bathroom. She couldn't handle knowing what she knew.

Stripping completely, she observed the bathroom - which was attached to a massive bedroom. _How rich was Aaron?_ Turning back to the bathroom, she noticed a toilet next to which sat two buckets, a mint soap, shampoo and a tap. _The old-fashioned bucket bath, then. _Elena knew she had to make do until she found a way to escape. She grabbed the soap and began scrubbing her bruised and dirty hands. _Why do I look like Katerina? Is she my long-lost twin sister? What's going on? _This woman didn't sound like a good person based on what she gathered from Aaron and Gloria's talk. Did she really use him for her personal gain? _What a bitch._

Elena began plotting various escape routes. How did stuff get here in the first place? There has to be some ship that dropped off goods and food. Gloria said there were people on the look out for her look-alike. She hoped they weren't close by. Her freedom would require a lot of snooping and undercover work.

As she decided she needed Aaron's help, Elena realized. A jolt to the gut - visceral as the real thing. She had way more in common with Katerina than just her looks. _But I'm not stealing anything right? I still have one up over my doppelganger?_

The voice in her head tutted loudly.

After drying off, she slowly opened the door. A towel hung on the rod on the other side of the door, thankfully. She wrapped it around her body. Walking to the closet, something occurred - for the first time in her entire life.

She didn't know what to wear.

Opening the closet, she saw the variety of dresses and outfits to choose from. Elena wondered if they were meant for Gloria. Or other lady friends of Aaron's.

Maybe he had a girlfriend. _Crap._

There was a dress that captured her interest. It was bodacious and looked very period. Elena wondered if Aaron liked late-1800s fashion.

_God. I try weird things.__  
_

She pulled down the zip and stepped into the red dress, trying not to crease it. Tugging lightly, Elena's tension lifted as the dress finally rose into place. A new kind of tension promptly took its place. The dress was _very _form-fitting. The fumes from her new dress strongly attacked her senses. The whole outfit felt very satin, which was not her regular choice. She was a jeans and sneakers type of person.

Next, she tried to fit the corset around her breasts. Elena could only barely breathe in it. _I am doing it to get information. Jer needs me. _

She felt the cloth press into her skin, as though repositioning her bones. She walked to the dressing table and inspected her reflection in the huge mirror. She would look great, if only she wasn't so uncomfortable and sweaty. Her breasts were pushed up and as much as Elena tried to fix the situation, the corset wouldn't budge. As much as she didn't like it, she knew she had to deal with the uncomfortable factor of the dress to seduce Aaron.

As Elena left the bedroom, she ignored the hounding in her head.

* * *

Aaron was the first Elena saw. The next thing was the floor as she tripped over her dress and landed on him.

'Sorry! Oh my god, I'm so-OW!' Elena shrieked and pulled away. But her hair caught on one of the sequins on his robe.

'Here let me,' Aaron tried to pry the strand away.

'Okay, can you bring the knot closer? I can't see it.'

Elena moved up his body, making sure that she was in contact at all times. She knew she needed to seduce him, even if it was not who she was. Peering under eyes, she discerned that if she did not hold herself up, her breasts would land directly on his face. Aaron seemed to realize that as well, as he blushed and tried to fix the mess as soon as possible. _So innocent... so pure. _Elena smirked at his discomfort and as his blush grew stronger, she knew she was doing the right thing.

Which just so happened to be the wrong thing.

After her hair finally detached from his robe, he looked up at Elena. She slowly bent her elbows so her entire body rested on his. As seductively as she could, she slid down his body, touching his most sensitive parts until her face was level with his. Collecting her brown hair over her shoulder, she looked at him with hooded eyes. Bending down as though to kiss him, she inched closer until she paused over his mouth.

'Thank you Aaron.' She smiled at him, their breaths mingling. Feeling braver, she placed a kiss on his cheek. His breathing sped up. Elena wondered how she got good at seduction. She didn't know a thing about it. _Probably Damon's influence._

_Damon._

_I wonder what he'd think of me now._

At last, she lifted herself off of Aaron. Standing up, she brushed the dust off her dress. He got up after her, his breathing labored, eyes looking everywhere but at her. Elena wondered how someone could be more awkward than her.

Bravely grabbing his hand, Elena said, 'Supper?'

'Yeah,' he sighed in a low voice.

* * *

The dining table was huge. It was atleast twelve feet long and 3 feet wide; not to mention, wooden and ancient. At the center of the table, rested several red roses in an off-white vase. There were 5 chairs on either side of the table; 2 at the ends. Aaron took a seat at one end of the table. He switched looking from Elena to the chair on the other end. _I am not sitting that far. _She walked to the seat on his right and pulled her skirts out of the way, seated elegantly.

As elegantly as she could manage.

Aaron looked at Elena, like he'd never seen her before. His expression instigated doubt in Elena. Unwanted doubts.

_Have I taken it too far? __Should I stop being so forward?_

_Can he see through me?_

_Game over?_

Aaron snapped his fingers. A maid wearing a white apron, walked in carrying a plate covered with a steel bowl. Steam rose from the edges. Elena's mouth watered.

As soon as the maid placed the food in front of her, she dove straight into the chicken. The knife and spoon were a blur as the food disappeared. Her appetite surprised her sometimes.

Apparantly it also surprised Aaron. He was staring at Elena.

'What? I'm hungry!' she defended, her mouth full.

He looked away, tending to his own hunger. He thought he was the indecent one to stare at Elena.

'So Aaron, tell me more about Whitmore village. How did it get named after you?'

Aaron smiled. 'Gloria told you didn't she? Well, after Katerina betrayed the witches and stole the moonstone, no one wanted to have anything to do with her. No one loved her, no one but me. She was always a bit weird, a bit outrageous since she was a kid. Even her parents didn't get her. They were kicked out of the village after Katerina's betrayal. I would be surprised if they were still alive. Katerina didn't care about anyone. Anyone but herself.'

Elena processed his words and asked him the obvious question.

'Do you still have feelings for her?'

At that, Aaron straightened in his chair. 'No, that was a long time ago. Three years ago.'

'They've been searching for Katerina for three years?'

'Yeah. She is quite dodgy isn't she? That was one of the things I liked about her. Note: liked. Past tense.' He reiterated, grinning at Elena.

His smile faded. 'I want to tell you something. But this may be very weird.'

'I look like Katerina,' Elena replied without pausing.

'Ok, here goes: you- wait, what?'

Elena smiled. 'Yeah, I know. Gloria told me.'

'What else did she tell you?'

Elena was stunned into silence. She really wanted to avoid that particular question. Resorting to her newly discovered power over him, she reached her hand under the table and placed it on his knee.

'Aaron,' she whispered, leaning forward and squeezing her hand. 'I overheard your conversation with Gloria. I need to know why she needs me.'

Aaron was surprisingly unaffected by her move. He gazed back at Elena and pushed her hand from his knee, 'I can't Elena, sorry. Katerina used me to steal the moonstone. I lied to my friends so I could give it to her. I can't ever betray them like that again,' he paused. 'Even for you.'

Elena turned back to her food. She tried to look as broken as possible, hoping that Aaron would melt.

'Elena,' he said, 'If I reveal any information, I will be kicked out of the Whitmore village. And I can't go anywhere else, because I will be killed.'

'Killed?' Elena said, her voice going up the pitch scale.

He looked around the room to make sure they were alone. 'You know witches exist right? You must know that so do vampires.' He paused to examine her reaction. Elena realized just in time that she was supposed to look shocked.

'Yeah, I know. Tell me if it's a lot to handle. But there's one vampire who's been after my family for a long time. No one knows why but he hates the Whitmores. He always has. He killed my entire family. There is a reason why my family isn't here right now. It is him. The witches were kind to take me in. They protected me from the vampires by casting a perception spell. It basically means that no vampire or unsuspecting human can ever find us. They can look for us but their eye always avoids this place. It's like when you enter a room and you see your stuff, but it's not important enough so you don't really see it.'

Elena tried to process all that. No wonder, neither her nor Damon knew where they were. The perception spell is the reason Whitmore village was concealed on the world map. That was because no one ever landed here. _Damon wasn't lying._ _He really couldn't find other people. _

'The only way a vampire or human can land on the island is if they do a good deed.' Aaron concluded.

'But how did I get here? I am just an ordinary human. The man who rescued me should have been the only one who was allowed to enter.'

Aaron blinked. 'Who was this guy again?' he asked. Elena saw a hint of something else. Something hidden.

One look was enough to see the jealousy in Aaron's eyes. Pure and simple.

'I met him on a plane, he was pissed me off. The plane crashed, two days later here I am with a savior who wanted to keep me captive. I escaped though.'

'Keep you captive?!' Aaron almost yelled. 'Elena, this is dangerous. Why did he want to keep you captive in a deserted island anyway? Unless he planned the whole thing out beforehand.'

Elena froze. She never thought about that. Was Damon the kind of guy to risk all those people's lives just to get after her?

Who knows?

Maybe Aaron was right.

She decided to change the topic.

'Doesn't matter. He can't get past the perception filter anyways. But tell me this: how can someone look totally like me?'

'No you don't understand. She doesn't just look like you. She is you. Exactly the same,' Aaron explained, scaring Elena. 'You could be Katerina right now, and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.'

Elena scrunched her eyebrows at that. He was dangerously close and so far from the truth. She wasn't Katerina but she sure was taking a page out of her Book of Sedcution.

Her internal confusion had to take a back seat for now.

'Let's not talk about Katerina. I have had way too much information for one day.' She said, shaking her head. 'Tell me something mundane and normal.'

'Sorry I'm late.'

'Damon! Nice to see you again!'

_Oh crap. What-how?_

Elena and Aaron looked at the source of the voice. Their reactions couldn't have been different. Elena's eyes widened, heart accelerated and her entire body froze. Aaron, on the other hand, smiled widely at the intruder and got up to receive their guest.

And to her shock, they hugged. Damon looked over Aaron's shoulder, directly at Elena and winked.

* * *

**I spend all my free time rewatching the 6x01 promo. It's not healthy. I don't think I can prepare myself for the episode - no matter how many times I rematch it. **

**Last chapter's Supernatural reference: "Satan is an English gay man who wears black suits and has an excellent sense of humour?" was caught by SchwarzShifter. I was of course talking about Crowley, King of Hell. ****There is a Crowley in Good Omens too, yes.**

******Also, what do you guys think of the perception spell? That is also a reference btw. Tell me what it is down undaah. **

**FOLLOW ME (I mean, stalk):  
Twitter: anupapaya  
Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya  
YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Kiddo) (I recently uploaded a radio drama starring Ben C, James McAvoy, Natalie Dormer and Bernard Cribbins - check it out)**

**You clicked, you read, now you REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously on Flightmate..._

_E, C and B are on a trip to Europe - plane crashes. D&E are stranded on an island, they bond. E escapes to go home to J, E meets A&G. E tries to pry info from A during supper. E is getting along with A, until D walks in._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Explains The Drool**

What.

_What?_

_WHAT?_

Damon behaved as though everything was fine.

'I see you've got company Aaron. Would you like to introduce me?'

_Oh no, he is happy. Sinisterly happy._

'Oh sure, sure!' Aaron replied, flustered. He turned around to smile at Elena's pale, gaunt face.

'Damon, this is Elena Gilbert,' he announced proudly. 'And Elena, meet Damon Salvatore.'

'Pleased to meet you Elena,' Damon smirked, walking towards her. Standing up - and forcing her legs to bear her weight - she extended a hand to Damon, carefully avoiding his eyes. He pressed his warm lips to her hand, eyes unwavering from hers. Elena wanted to yank her hand away from his, but that would piss him off. Angering him was not going to increase her odds of escaping.

_Escaping? Why do you want to escape? Jeremy is a big boy, he can survive without you. He's got Tyler and Matt to keep him company. Bonnie and Caroline, if they made it back alive._

Elena shunned the logical (read: lustful) part of her brain. _No_, she thought resolutely. She concentrated on what to say next. Damon decided to sit next to her, instead of opposite her where he'd be closer to Aaron and she'd be a safe distance away. They were now seated in a L shape; Aaron at the head of the table. Elena perpendicular to him, Damon next to Elena.

_Of course, he'd sit next to me. Bastard._

'Damon I-' Elena changed track. 'When did the two of you meet?' she asked, looking at Aaron.

Aaron smiled. 'Oh he helped me look for you actually. When I turned around and didn't feel your hand on mine, Damon asked me what was wrong. He said he'd help me find you. And that's how we became friends, I guess.'

Elena didn't buy it. She knew Damon well enough that if she'd been kidnapped seconds before he showed up, he'd help her out. She glared at Damon, not buying it for one second. Damon rolled his eyes.

'Fine, princess. I did a little vampire hocus-pocus, if you'd like to call it that, and I made Aaron believe that. I was here when you were in the shower.' Elena stared at his smug face. 'What? Be thankful I didn't walk straight in,' he slipped closer to her. 'Be thankful you're still breathing. You and me have a lot to catch up.'

Breathing heavily, Elena realized they had company. Aaron. She had to put up the act if only to save his life.

The waitress walked in and stared at Damon for a good ten seconds. It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes. Damon lifted his finger.

'No food for me, thanks. Just had my supper before I got here.'

The poor woman didnt seem to know her next move. Flustered and embarrassed for her non-professionalism, she let herself out. Elena didn't even have to turn around to know that Damon had his 'I'm sexy and I know it' look on. Elena tuned out of Aaron and Damon's renewed conversation. She was too busy plotting her escape. Yes, again.

Out of nowhere, Damon leaned past Elena to pat Aaron on the shoulder. Elena bent forward to give them space and instead of pulling his hand to himself, Damon proceeded to rest it in behind her back. Elena alarmedly looked at Aaron with pleading eyes but he never saw anything. Scared then, she wondered if Damon'd programmed Aaron to not question anything he did. To skillfully ignore the couple.

Her fear shook her hand, snatching kinetic control from her. The clattering of the steel spoon on the hard floor broke Elena's long and frightening train of thought.

'Sorry, I'll get it,' Damon offered, as he retrieved his hand from around her shoulders. _Thank God. _She breathed a sigh of relief, or whatever she could manage from under the too tight corset. As Damon emerged with the spoon, his hands trailed up on her left leg, tracing thin rivulets on her skin, lifting the skirt of the dress. Elena tensed up as his hand ended up on her left thigh, her left leg completely exposed _under the table. _

_Damn him. Damn Damon. Damn everything about him. _

_Especially his smooth moves._

Controlling her raging hormones, she looked at Damon with narrowed eyes. However, he completely ignored her and resumed his conversation with Aaron, the hand steady as a rock on her flesh.

She decided to ignore his hand, and centered her attention to calm her capricious heart. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd just take his hand off.

Instantly proving her wrong, his hand trailed higher up her leg. Elena's eyes automatically widened and her hand jumped to his, pushing it away. Damon's grip tightened almost painfully on her leg. Elena had to let go of his hand, frightened that he would crush her thigh just to prove a point. She scratched his hand but to no avail. She captured his hand between her thighs, compressing them tightly against each other. He paused for a moment and slowly began moving again. Elena increased her grip - and it was stopping a river with a leaf.

Elena leaned over the table to hide what Damon was doing. Even though Aaron couldn't really see anything, her conscience didn't allow exhibitionism. The blood pumped faster than ever. His hand stroked the inside of her left thigh.

Trying to keep an expressionless face, she drank from her glass. Gulping hurriedly, a massive dose of dopamine hit Elena in the head. With a huge pang of horror, she realized she'd had her first drink.

She'd had enough. She had to escape before Damon stroked something worse than her thigh.

'Sorry Aaron, I have to go,' she got up. Damon's hand slipped off her leg, possibly in shock. 'I'm feeling a little weak. I am going to bed now.'

Aaron looked at Elena.

'Oh do you need help?'

'No, I'll manage,' she placated, finally getting up. As Damon's hand slid from her thigh, Elena hated herself for missing it. 'It was nice to meet you, Damon,' she spoke with as much sarcasm as she could muster into one sentence.

Then, she turned to Aaron. He stared at her, his gaze fixed on her.

_I'll give Damon something to think about._

She leaned over Aaron, trailed her fingers over the side of his face until she was on his right. She curled her hand around his neck, and casually kissed his cheek - her eyes on Damon's the entire time. To rile Damon further, she licked the area of skin enclosed by her lips. Remaining in her position for more seconds than necessary, she whispered in his ear:

'I can't wait until we get to know each other better. See you tomorrow.'

And she bit his earlobe.

Smiling seductively at him, she spun around. Shooting a raging Damon her best 'I win' smile, she walked grandly, towards her bedroom, ready to pass out.

Unwrapping the corset, she took in a huge gulp of air. _Wow, that was intense. _Wondering why women were cursed with tight clothing and child birth, she flopped on her bed. She pondered over everything Aaron told her. _How could there be doppelgangers? I just realized there are more fictional species in our world than I cared. And what to do about Damon? _He would surely get his revenge on her for running away and riling him up at the table. It was his fault to touch her inappropriately.

Pulling the blanket over her torso, she wiped her mind blank. Soon, sleep engulfed her.

* * *

Elena felt something hard under her body. Realizing she was on someone's body, she looked up - only to be met with misty-blue eyes.

'Rise and shine, sleepyhead.'

Springing up from her bed, Elena almost yelled in fright.

'Aah! What are you doing? Get out!'

'You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool.'

'Damon…' Elena sighed slowly, a hand holding him away. The events of last night crashed into her still half-stunned consciousness.

Damon laid in her bed and smirked, as if he belonged there. Elena looked at him in anticipation. She did not know which way he was going to go. Soon, the expression turned into fear. Smiling dangerously at her, he arched his back like a predator.

'Damon no,' she yelped, pushing herself away from him. Damon caught her ankle and pulled her towards him. Grabbing her shoulders, he seemingly shut out her shrieking. He flung her onto the bed and whispered furiously,

'Make one sound and you're dead.'

Elena wanted to tell him to piss off, but her words were cut off by his mouth, which was kissing her angrily, claiming her. She pushed him away but he grabbed her hair and tugged it forcefully. Lifting her chin, he got further access into her mouth. After what felt like forever, he pulled back to let her breathe. As she regained her vision, she saw him staring at her maliciously.

She slapped him in the face.

Damon stared at her for a millisecond in shock, before his face composed itself into rage. He held her neck in a chokehold, and riveted his eyes on her. She noticed how his eyes looked very different in the dark. Or maybe it was because he was enraged.

'Listen up,' he said, 'A very bad move by you at the dinner table, provoking me like that. You will never flirt with him again.'

'Because it's up to you about who I date or who I hang out with, right?'

He paused. He backtracked.

'Fine, let me put this another way, you will never lead people you shouldn't be leading on.'

That hit Elena. She completely forgot how her actions probably impacted Aaron. As much as Elena hated it, Damon was right.

He loosened his grip on her neck to let the blood flow. Elena gasped as she sat up. Damon's hands on her shoulders pushed her back into the soft pillow. She raised one finger as she regained her senses. Then she spoke:

'No matter what I do, you don't get to chastise me. You are not my friend or anyone to whose advice I should listen,' she didn't mean a word of it - but god did it feel good to say it - 'and I have no reason to listen to anything you say. I don't-'

Elena's voice cut off due to the fact that Damon had sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed for all she was worth but her muffled noises fled her lips and Damon's hand over them. This time there wasn't any pleasure. The pain stayed painful; Elena slowly felt the blood and consciousness draining from her. She feebly tugged on Damon's hair, her hold getting weaker and weaker. Finally, Elena realized he had no intention to stop.

He was going to kill her.

_I love you Jer._

* * *

**Dude the NEW promos! Alaric is back teaching and all is right in the world. To everyone who believes Caroline's story and thinks Elena isn't anything less than ****soul-dead over Damon's death, I can't believe you people. COME ON! Have you erased the entire show from your memory? You really think Elena would not cry over Damon? Some of the YouTube comments disgust me. x_x**

**1.5 WEEKS UNTIL #TVDS6**

**FOLLOW ME  
Twitter: anupapaya  
Tumblr: arrogantanupapaya  
YouTube: anupyathekiddo (Anupapaya Poopy)  
8Tracks: Anupapaya**

**You clicked, you read, now you REVIEW!**


End file.
